Viaje de verano
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: De que pasan cosas en un viaje grupal, pasan. Celos e inseguridad, junto a varias situaciones venenosas por las que tenían que pasar los chicos del club hicieron que sus cabezas se confundieran más de lo que ya estaban, en especial a Kageyama y Hinata. Pero aunque estuvieran desorientados, ahí estaban los padres de Karasuno para ayudarlos y guiarlos. /Kagehina, Tsukiyama, Daisuga.
1. Introducción

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

**Viaje de verano.**

_**I**ntroducción._

* * *

– ¡Gwaaah! ¡Es el mar~!

Luego de varias horas de viaje al fin habían llegado a su destino. Claramente se podía apreciar el sonido de las olas chocar entre ellas y las gaviotas graznando de aquí allá.

El primero en bajar del autobús fue Hinata, siguiéndole Nishinoya y Tanaka. Mientras ellos gritaban emocionados por la playa, por ver a chicas en bikini y lo bellas que eran, los demás lentamente sin prisa comenzaron a bajar sus cosas.

– ¡Chicos, no se alejen tanto que primero tenemos que ir a la cabaña! – les gritó Daichi-san.

– ¡Osu! – Hinata fue el único que respondió.

– ¡Woohh, Noya-san mira esa belleza!

– ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a mirar otras mujeres que no sean Kiyoko-san!

– ¡Y-Yo no quise serle infiel!

– Pídele disculpas.

– ¡Kiyoko-san lo sientoooooo!

Como siempre, la chica solamente se quedó callada e ignoró a esos dos de segundo año.

– Nishinoya-senpai y Tanaka-senpai tan energéticos como siempre. Y Hinata también – murmuró con una sonrisa la rubia chica mientras veía a Hinata calmar los sollozos del rapado.

Al viaje habían asistido todos los chicos del equipo y las dos chicas.  
Yachi se sentía un poco nerviosa al hacer este viaje ya que era el segundo que hacía luego del campamento de entrenamiento con Nekoma.

Serían tres días y dos noches. El profesor Takeda junto al entrenador Ukai habían estado ideando este viaje con el fin de que los chicos se relajaran un poco, ya que luego del campamento de verano con las otras escuelas que había sido tan arduo, necesitaban un suspiro por lo menos por unos pocos días para así reponer sus fuerzas antes del último torneo para los de tercer año, y también para distraer sus mentes y así no mantenerlos pensando solo en voleyball.

Y ahí estaban, bajando sus bolsos del autobús que habían conseguido con los fondos que la escuela le otorgaba al club. De eso también habían sacado lo necesario para pagar la gran cabaña que los esperaba, y para todo lo que fuera comida y cosas de aseo.

– ¡Bien, nos vamos chicos!

– ¡Osu!

Agarrando cada uno sus bolsos correspondientes, comenzaron a caminar por detrás del entrenador y el profesor mientras ellos miraban todas las casas por las que pasaban en busca de su cabaña.

Todas las casas se mantenían muy cerca de la playa. Solo se separaban de ella por el camino pavimentado que había, por lo que tendrían que caminar un par de pasos y ya estarían en su destino.

Qué suerte.

– Oi Daichi.

– ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa Suga?

– No encuentras que hay algo raro aquí.

La madre de Karasuno se le había acercado al padre cuidadosamente para hablarle en susurros para que nadie lo escuchara.

– ¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Hinata y Kageyama no se han hablado durante el viaje.

– ¿Es así? No me había dado cuenta – trató de disculparse.

– Por supuesto que no, si te viniste todo el viaje durmiendo –le reprendió suavemente.

– Lo siento, pero ahora que lo dices, normalmente Hinata ya le estaría hablando sobre la playa y todo eso.

– Sí, algo sucedió. Estoy seguro.

– ¿Corazonada de madre?

– Cállate tonto.

Se sonrieron dulcemente y luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

– Hablaré con Hinata cuando lleguemos. Si puedes, habla con Kageyama.

– Bien.

Continuaron caminando mientras más atrás venía un alegre Hinata conversando con Yachi, y detrás de ellos un molesto Kageyama que pulverizaba con su mirada la espalda del más pequeño, para luego mirar la delgada espalda de la dulce chica y maldecir.

Sí, algo había sucedido entre los dos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo otra historia nueva. Puede que en sus casas estén en invierno y les resulte extraño haber leído esto, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo pensado no solo hacerlo **Kagehina**, si no que meter a otras parejas como **Tsukiyama** y **Daisuga** -es que me encantan u.u- Podría ser también **KuroKen** o **Asanoya**, y quien sabe, la pareja que le sigue a Kagehina en mi ranking, **IwaOi** :3333

Pero todo eso depende de si les gustaría leer más de este fic.  
Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia que me es un poco difícil a la hora de escribir xD porque escribo muy lento y las ideas pasan como balas por mi mente :33

En fin, gracias por pasarse y ¡ah! estaré actualizando este fic cada dos o tres días (y si no sucede así, supongan lo peor. Me cortaron el internet) con el fin de poder terminarlo antes de entrar a clases.

Sin más, me despido y ¡nos estamos leyendo!

¿Reviews .u.?

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


	2. Atardecer: Escuchar y guiar

**Reviews OuO**

**TaraKinomiya: **¡Saludos querida!. Realmente, si no fuera porque reviso mi correo no hubiera sabido que me habías dejado un review Dx. Por alguna extraña razón se demoran en llegar a Fanfiction, pero mi correo me notifica de inmediato tus reviews ;D, así que no te preocupes. Wow me honras al decir fiel seguidora, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a serlo :B. Síp, fue corto porque era la introducción, el prólogo, _capichi(?._ Pero no te preocupes que este capítulo está más normal, creo yo xD. A mí también me gusta el Tsukiyama T-T pero en este fic junto con el otro serán las primeras veces en que escribiré de ellos, así que espero que salga todo bien uvu. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mis dos historias ;D, ¡disfruta este capítulo!

**teddy-sama: **¡Hola!, gracias por comentar y por darle una oportunidad al fic -u-. A mí también me gusta el Tsukiyama pero nunca me he atrevido a escribir algo de ellos, así que espero que lo que salga en este fic sea bueno xD. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo así que espero que lo disfrutes :3 Gracias por comentar y disfrútalo.

**Johan Palma:** ¡Saludos! Primero que todo te agradezco tu review y la oportunidad de leer este fic. Me alegra demasiado que las parejas que a mí me gustan te gusten también XD, ya que por ejemplo si llegara a salir alguien pidiendo KuroTsukki (no sé bien como se escribe) yo no podría escribir de ellos porque no me atrevería y no me saldría nada de bien, estoy segura u.u. Sobre las situaciones que mencionaste, wow, ¿acaso leíste mis borradores? en especial esa situación que dijiste de Tsukiyama, ¡estás leyendo mis apuntes! :c xD. Bueno como sea, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario -w-

**Koko-chanEvans:** Hola :D, espero que de verdad esté interesante u.u ya que a mí la idea me gusta Cx pero no sé si a los demás XD. Como sea, espero que te guste este capítulo .u. y que lo disfrutes a concho~ Gracias por dejar review y por darle una oportunidad al fic .u.

**neko-kawaiixd:** Saludos :3, me alegra que te gusten las parejas que mencioné, pero acerca de la petición de Yuri, no estoy muy segura de realizarla ya que en realidad no me llama la atención escribir y leer sobre yuri, así que creo que no podré XD. Te pido disculpas por no hacer realidad tu petición u-u, aún así espero que leas este capítulo y que te guste. Te agradezco el review que me has dejado y la oportunidad que le diste al fic al leerlo :3

**Ale (Guest): **Hola :3, gracias por comentar y por pedir que lo siguiera .u. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que sepas lo que pasó entre ellos dos ;D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

**Viaje de verano.**

_**A**__tardecer: Escuchar y guiar._

* * *

No tardaron mucho en localizar la cabaña de ellos por lo que una vez descubierta entraron e inspeccionaron el lugar de inmediato.

Al entrar, se podía apreciar un gran sillón situado a la izquierda de la entrada y frente a él se ubicaba una mediana mesita de vidrio adornada con recuerdos del lugar y una que otra vela. Al lado del sillón había una puerta barnizada que al abrirla daba hacía un pasillo con tres puertas, puertas que daban a tres habitaciones. Una de las habitaciones era un poco más pequeña y las otras dos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que todo el equipo cupiera, pero de forma muy apretada –muy apretada.

Volviendo al living, se podía apreciar el comedor frente a la mesita de estar que se situaba al lado derecho de la cabaña, apegada al rincón. Al fondo de esta pieza se podían ver dos puertas juntas. La de la izquierda era la que daba acceso al baño, el cual se conformaba de una tina individual, el inodoro y el lavado de manos. Era pequeño pero para una sola persona estaba bien.

En cambio la otra puerta que estaba a la derecha era la cocina. Era del porte del baño, pequeña. En un rincón tenía el lavaplatos y al lado la cocina y frente a ellas estaba el refrigerador y un mueble lleno de platos, vasos y servicios para comer.

Al fondo tenía una puerta que daba hacia el diminuto patio de la casa, el cual tenía el piso lleno de pasto y una que otra florecilla.

Desde aquí, por entre las rejas de madera se podía ver el mar.

La cabaña en sí estaba totalmente barnizada –exceptuando el baño–, lo que le daba una atmosfera hogareña y cálida. En las paredes había uno que otro cuadro artístico y adornos del lugar, embelleciendo la querida cabaña.

El olor de ella era el típico a madera seca combinada con la fresca brisa del mar. Se notaba a leguas que estaban en un paseo en la playa.

Y aunque el lugar era digno de admirarlo por varias horas, sin perder tiempo se decidió la distribución de habitaciones ya que el viaje había sido tan largo que habían llegado en el atardecer, por lo que lo único que les quedaba era cenar y dormir.

En la más pequeña dormirían las dos chicas del club puesto que no se les aseguraba su bien estar al dormir en una pieza llena de adolescentes hombres –según sensei.

Una de las piezas grandes estaría conformada por tres chicos de segundo, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Ennoshita. A ellos había que sumarle el dúo de fenómenos –ya sabemos quiénes son– y Sugawara junto a Takeda-sensei.

La otra habitación estaría conformada por el entrenador, el capitán, el As de Karasuno, los dos chicos restantes de primer año y los de segundo año, Narita junto a Kinoshita.

Conforme con la distribución de habitaciones comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas y a acomodar los futones en las piezas.  
Y aunque en el grupo de Hinata estaba Nishinoya y Tanaka para animar como ellos sabían hacerlo, él de vez en cuando hablaba y reía muy poco a diferencia de lo habitual, lo que causó ciertas sospechas a los chicos.

El peli azabache por su lado se mantenía callado situando su futon entre el vice capitán y Ennoshita, con el fin de no quedar cerca del pequeño con cabello de zanahoria. Y parece que el chico se dio cuenta de la acción del más alto, ya que luego de eso se mantuvo completamente en silencio terminando de ordenar sus cosas. Y una vez terminado, aún sin decir nada, se retiró de la habitación provocando un interrogatorio ahí dentro al instante.

– Hey Kageyama, ¿qué le pasa a Shouyou? – preguntó Nishinoya.

– No lo sé.

– Aunque se ha reído con nosotros, de alguna forma, se ve decaído – comentó Tanaka llevándose una mano a su mentón.

– Puede que este agotado por el largo viaje.

– Lo dudo sensei. Hinata es el tipo de persona que se emociona con los viajes. ¿Sugawara-san no sabe nada?

– No, Tanaka. No he hablado con él.

– ¿De verdad no sabes que le pasa a Shouyou, Kageyama?

– No lo sé – respondió a secas y se levantó del suelo – Con permiso.

Fue lo último que se escuchó de su parte ya que al igual que su compañero, se retiró de la pieza y se fue a quién sabe dónde, dejando a todos interrogantes por su comportamiento.

– Ugh, aquí sucedió algo – comentó el chico rapado.

– Si, yo me di cuenta en el transcurso del viaje – les informó el peli platino –pero quiero hablar con Hinata y saber qué sucedió.

– ¡Debe hacerlo Suga-san!

– Nishinoya-kun tiene razón. No tendría sentido este viaje si no lo disfrutan y se relajan.

–Lo sé, sensei.

El chico del lunar debajo de su ojo terminó de ordenar la almohada de su futon, y una vez listo les informó a todos en la pieza que saldría a hablar con Hinata y que por favor nadie los interrumpiera.

Salió de la habitación y preguntó a Yachi que iba entrando a su pieza correspondiente que si había visto a Hinata.

– Lo vi sentado en el patio. No sé muy bien que estaba haciendo pero decidí dejarlo solo.

– Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y luego salió al patio, y en efecto, ahí estaba Shouyou sentado sobre el pasto mientras por entre las rejas de madera se veían las olas de mar chocar con fuerza.

Cabe decir que la cabaña estaba de espaldas al mar por lo que desde el patio se podía ver todo el mar pero desde altura, ya que las cabañas estaban en alto para prevenir algún peligro ante un tsunami.

Pero bueno, sin decir nada el chico de cabello liso se sentó al lado del más pequeño y ahí se quedó con él, mirando hacia el horizonte anaranjado a casusa del sol que se estaba escondiendo, hasta que decidió hablar y preguntarle.

– ¿Pasó algo con Kageyama?

– ¿Por qué lo dice, Sugawara-san?

– Porque me fijé que en todo el viaje no has hablado nada con él.

– …

– ¿Pasó algo? Sabes que podemos hablar.

– Yo… ayer supe algo de él…

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó calmado.

– A-A él… le…

En ese mismo instante, justo en el momento en que Sugawara estaba hablando con Hinata en el patio, en la entrada de la cabaña se encontraba Kageyama hablando con el capitán que se le había acercado al instante en el momento en que lo había visto salir de la casa, preguntándole hacía donde iba, obteniendo una respuesta silenciosa por su parte.

– A él le gusta Yachi-san.

– ¿Qué?

– Le gusta Yachi-san.

Al otro lado de la cabaña.

– ¿De verdad? – le preguntó impresionado el peli platino.

– Sí…– le respondió cabizbajo el peli naranja.

– Bueno, es normal, supongo…

– ¿A qué te refieres? – alzó su rostro y lo miró con sus ojos caramelo.

– No es que te quiera confundir, ósea, sé que te confundirás, pero… yo creí que él…

Y al otro extremo de la cabaña.

– Yo creí que él gustaba de ti – le comentó el capitán.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó entre extrañado y molesto.

– Vamos no te enojes, pero es que cuando se les mira juntos eso es lo que se ve.

– ¿Exactamente qué cosa?

En el patio.

– Se ve que ustedes se gustan.

–… – Hinata solo se lo quedó mirando con ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro.

– No quiero confundirte, pero es verdad Hinata. Te aseguro que a Kageyama le gustas tú.

– Sugawara-san, nosotros somos dos chicos.

Al frente de la cabaña.

– ¿Y eso importa? – le dijo un poco molesto por su comentario.

– N-No exactamente – le respondió nervioso, por haber hecho enojar al capitán.

– Si piensas así entonces es mejor que esté enamorado de Yachi.

– No.

– ¿No "qué"?

– No le puede gustar Yachi-san.

– ¿Por qué no? Según tu juicio está bien. Es un chico y una chica.

– ¡No está bien! – elevó un poco su voz.

– Kageyama…

– ¡Maldición! ¡Sí, me gusta Hinata!

– Ahh… – suspiró y sonrió – por ahí se empieza.

Por el otro lado del mundo, digo, cabaña.

– A mí… me gusta Kageyama.

– Lo sé.

– Sí… espera, ¿¡qué!?

Al instante, un fuerte sonrojo adorno el rostro del pequeño mientras que su boca comenzaba a emitir sonidos incongruentes.

– Q-Que… qué…

–Se nota Hinata. Pero más me he fijado yo que he estado viendo al equipo de afuera desde hace tiempo.

– N-No… no puede ser…

– Tranquilo – le palmeó un hombro – nadie sabe aparte de mí.

– ¿Estás seguro, Sugawara-san?

– Síp – le sonrió sinceramente.

"_Supieras Hinata…"_

– G-Gwah… de alguna forma… me siento aliviado.

– Bueno… ¿y? ¿Estás seguro de que le gusta Yachi?

– En realidad… no.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Yo… supuse que le gusta Yachi-san.

– Espera, ¿él no te lo dijo?

Dentro de la cabaña, se podían escuchar claramente las carcajadas del chico rapado desde el fondo.

– ¡Noya! ¡No me asustes así!

– ¡Pero es verdad Asahi-san! ¡Ryu y yo acabamos de ver una sombra pasar por detrás de ti!

– ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte!

– Asahi-san en verdad es muy asustadizo.

– ¡Ts-Tsukki! ¿¡Y si es verdad!?

– No lo es, Yamaguchi.

En la entrada.

– No. Quiero decir… él me dijo que hace poco le comenzó a gustar alguien.

– ¿Y tú inferiste que era Yachi?

– Sí, porque ella se unió hace poco…

– Ay Kageyama – se quejó el capitán sobándose sus sienes – en verdad eres idiota.

– Pe-Pero todo encajaba en mi cabeza – dijo avergonzado por lo que le había dicho el capitán.

– A Hinata no le gusta Yachi.

– ¿¡Cómo está tan seguro!?

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Kageyama levantó su vista hacia Daichi que había estado parado frente a él mientras que él se encontraba sentado afuera de la puerta café.

– Simplemente lo estoy, y será lo único que te diré.

– ¡Daichi-san!

Se levantó de su lugar y le gritó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo pasaba al lado suyo directo a entrar a la cabaña.

El capitán detuvo su paso y se dio media vuelta para escuchar al setter de primer año.

– Según usted… ¿tengo… tengo oportunidad alguna con Hinata…?

Se lo quedó mirando por varios segundos en silencio, como si estuviera transmitiéndole algún mensaje con la mirada, para luego responder a su pregunta de forma verbal.

– No lo sé, descúbrelo en este viaje – abrió la puerta y entró.

– ¡Gracias!

El chico hizo una reverencia hacía la puerta y al erguir su cuerpo lo primero que hizo fue mirar el anaranjado cielo del cual ya se podía ver una capa azulina por el acercamiento de la luna y su linda oscuridad, sintiendo la brisa del mar rozarle su rostro y moverle algunas hebras de su cabello, para luego mirar su mano derecha y transformarla en un puño de victoria, puño que bajó con mucha fuerza a su costado a la vez que gritaba.

– ¡Yosh!

* * *

Una vez terminada la conversación con Sugawara-san, ambos chicos se adentraron a la cabaña ya que el frío de una noche en la playa había llegado afuera, sintiendo de inmediato temperada la casa a causa de las muchas personas que había dentro.

Sugawara se dirigió a la cocina a ver como sensei junto a las chicas comenzaban a preparar la cena ya que faltaba poco para el anochecer, acercándose a ayudar mientras que Hinata se dirigía hacía su habitación que al entrar en ella se la pilló vacía solo con una persona en ella.

Era Kageyama.

Se acercó a su futon y comenzó a buscar ropa limpia de su bolso para bañarse, mientras que en su cabeza pensaba en algo que decirle a Kageyama para así comenzar una conversación y de paso, alejar ese molesto silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

– Oi.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de escuchar a Kageyama hablarle primero.

– ¿Qu-Qué? – _"maldición ¿por qué tartamudeé?"_

– No iras a bañarte ¿cierto?

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

Se atrevió a girar su rostro para mirarlo, encontrando sus ojos de inmediato.

Esos ojos tan profundos e inmensos como el mar que estaba ahí a unos buenos metros de él.

Hinata juraría que hace más de noventa años que no había visto esos ojos, pero ahora que los volvía a mirar, era como si todo su ser hubiera vuelto a nacer, sintiendo claramente los latidos de su corazón en su pecho.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo intensos que eran esos ojos.

– Porque _yo_ iré a bañarme ahora.

– ¡Ha ha! – carcajeó fuerte – eso lo veremos.

Lo siguiente fue ver a esos dos chicos corriendo entre empujones y pisotones hacía el baño, ganando Kageyama solo por tener los brazos más largos que el pequeño.

– ¡Maldición Kageyama!

– ¡Era obvio que no perdería!

– ¡En la próxima competición juro que te ganaré!

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió un poco, dejando ver a un egocéntrico peli azabache.

– Me gustaría ver eso – le sonrió, para luego cerrar la puerta frente a su nariz.

– ¡Ugh, idiota!

Y así fue como ambos chicos se arreglaron en solo unos segundos como ellos bien sabían hacerlo.

Sugawara y Daichi no pudieron evitar sonreír al escucharlos, sintiéndose orgullosos de su trabajo como buenos guías que eran.

Como buenos padres que eran.

Los demás chicos que se encontraban dispersos entre el living y una de las habitaciones, al escuchar a ambos chicos de primero también sonrieron ya que al fin se habían arreglado. Las chicas en la cocina también habían sonreído junto a sensei, y el entrenador, bueno, llegaba de haber realizado unas compras, trayendo consigo una noticia.

Y aunque se habían arreglado entre ellos, aún estaba la duda de a quien le gustaba quien, porque aunque sus senpais les habían asegurado que lo de ellos era mutuo, aún no se sentían seguros de eso.

Solo les quedaba descubrir a quien le gustaba cada uno.

– Los residentes de aquí me acaban de informar de algo.

– ¿Qué cosa, Ukai-kun? –preguntó sensei.

– A medianoche se cortará la luz.

* * *

_**Próximamente: N**oche Fría: Con sorpresas._

– ¡Tsu-Tsukki!

– ¿Hacer eso te calma? Entonces está bien.

– Daichi qué… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

– Lo siento pero… necesito besarte.

– Ki-Kiyoko-sannnnnn – lloriqueó.

– Haha, Tanaka habla entre sueños – río Suga.

– No se calla nunca – se quejó Ennoshita.

– ¡Un fantasma!

– ¡Waaa cállate Noya! – lloriqueó el As de Karasuno.

* * *

Hola hola :D saludos para todos y feliz san valentín y feliz navidad y año nuevo y también feliz cumpleaños para tí oh, sí e_e

xD

¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? ¿muy corto? ¿me demoré mucho? :c Cualquier crítica, BIENVENIDA es ;D

Pues, ya apareció la razón por la cual estaban enojados, molestos, celosos, extraños e incluso tristes :c -bubu. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí. Nah, la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte en donde Hinata hablaba con Suga-mamá y Kageyama con Daichi-papá :3

En cada capítulo les dejaré un pequeñísimo adelanto de lo que se viene :D solo para dejarlos con ganas de más~ (Sí, soy muy mala e.e)

Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado de verdad y que se hayan divertido leyéndolo.

Les agradezco todos sus reviews :'D junto con los favoritos y alertas. Me alegran demasiado *u*

**Una cosa que aclarar:** Daichi con Suga son pareja desde antes e_e, los demás están solteros pero comprometidos inconscientemente(?

Sin más, muchas gracias por darle oportunidad al fic.

Nos estamos leyendo lueguito~

Adiós y cómanse todas sus verduras ;D


	3. Noche fría: Con sorpresas

**Reviews *O***

**Koko-chanEvans:** Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme un review x3 Síp, los papis de Karasuno serán un tipo guía para estos pequeñines -w- Me alegra que te guste la historia :D y muchas gracias por pasarte. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo :D

**Johan Palma:** Hola c: gracias por comentar tan largamente -w- Concuerdo contigo, yo también le soy fiel a mis shippeos c: pero igual respeto las demás parejas -w- Respecto al Tsukiyama, pues, en este capítulo hay algo entre ellos .u. espero que te guste y que no haya quedado extraño. Me alegras diciéndome que te gustó mi forma de escribir c: Sí, no me había demorado en actualizar XD ahora sí, lo siento por eso u.u Espero que te guste si el capítulo c: y no :c si lees mis apuntes ya sabrás todas las cosas que sucederán a futuro :c En fin, gracias por pasarte y por dejarme un comentario :D

**JuneIparis01:** Hola, gracias por comentar -w- Tranquila, no te impacientes, todo va a su tiempo :3 y gracias, trato de escribir simple y agradable para los lectores :3. Sobre Kuroken e Iwaoi estoy pensando en colocarlos e_e, pero aún no lo sé, puede que aparezcan como puede que no, quien sabe Cx (? Me alegra que te guste el fic y la idea, así que espero que te guste este capítulo :D. Una vez más, gracias por comentar :B

**Minka'Sunflowers:** Hola x3 Sí, a mí también me gustan este tipo de historias, porque siempre pero SIEMPRE para algo en los viajes grupales XD. La cabaña que describí fue una a la que fui con mi familia pero con ciertos arreglines ;) Jajaja sí xD, estos dos polluelos desesperan a cualquiera :C ! Y sobre este capítulo, quería colocar muchas cosas pero tampoco quería hacerlo taaaaaaaaan largo xD. Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, ¡gracias por comentar y leer :D!

**TaraKinomiya:** Hola :D, sip, no te preocupes que tus reviews llegan a la hora en mi correo. Jajaja sí, todo se arregló y son felices xD... o eso debería pasar. Los papis de Karasuno serán un tipo guía para ellos :3 y sobre el momento en que sepan sus sentimientos, pues, pasarán un montón de cosas antes de eso xD, así que espero que sigas leyendo el fic como lo has hecho hasta ahora .u. Respecto a tus palabras, aw, ¡me haces llorar de alegría! TuT te agradezco un montón que me tengas en tu lista de escritoras favoritas, ¡me alegra mucho! Pero bue, te dejo para que leas este capítulo y a ver si te gusta c: ¡Gracias por todo!

**Ale:** Hola :B me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación y sí, Daichi y Suga son unos muy buenos padres x3. Aquí está la continuación que espero que te guste :D así que te dejo para que puedas leer y disfrutar x3. Nos leemos más abajo y gracias :D

**Belu:** Holaa, wow que bueno que te haya encantado *-* y bueno, falta aún para que se confiesen XD. Sobre Daichi y Suga, en este capítulo coloque algo de ellos :3, espero que te guste y que disfrutes las otras parejas que aparecen también n_n. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Hime-chankyu:** Holaa .u. me alegro que te guste y que se vea prometida la historia XD. Aquí está el capítulo nuevo :3 así que espero que lo leas y que te guste :D. Muchas gracias por comentar x3

* * *

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

**Viaje de verano.**

_**N**oche fría: Con sorpresas._

* * *

– A medianoche se cortará la luz.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento excepto Kageyama, escuchándose de fondo la ducha cayendo en la tina.

– ¿Eh? – exclamaron todos.

– ¿A qué se debe eso, Ukai-kun? – se le acercó desde la cocina Takeda-sensei.

– Según lo que me dijeron, hoy en la mañana se anunció el corte de luz por motivo de un festival.

– ¿Festival? – preguntó el capitán.

– Sí, mañana en la noche se realizará un festival local, por eso, necesitan probar la iluminación que se usará, sin miedo a que haya algún corte de luz en alguna casa.

– ¿Festival? ¡Eso significa… takoyaki!

– ¡Y yukatas!

– ¡Noya-san, veremos a Kiyoko-san en yukata!

– ¡Ryu no adelantes los hechos!

– ¡Pero Noya-san…!

– Ustedes dos, ya cálmense.

– Sí, Daichi-san.

– Aprovechemos de cenar ahora y luego nos vamos a dormir a la hora que corten la luz, ¿está claro?

– ¡Osu!

Informados de la actividad que se realizaría hoy en la noche, retomaron lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por el entrenador Ukai.

Quince minutos después salió del baño el setter de primer año, encontrándose con todos los chicos jugando al piedra-papel-tijeras para asignar a las personas que harían el aseo en lo que restaba del viaje. Hinata quien había estado acechando el baño entró al instante en que Kageyama lo dejó, envolviéndolo una sutil capa de vapor junto a un aroma que él muy bien conocía desde hace tiempo. Era la mezcla del champú, acondicionar y desodorante que ocupaba su compañero. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al descubrir de inmediato ese olor, comenzándolo a inhalar inconscientemente.

De alguna forma, sentía que en esa habitación se encontraba solamente él con Kageyama lo que causó que un repentino sentimiento de vergüenza le envolviera todo su ser. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se aceleró. No quería desnudarse, sentía que si lo hacía, de alguna manera se estaría exponiendo al chico de mirada azulina. Y aunque fuera estúpido e infantil, no podría evitar sentirse avergonzado al oler ese varonil aroma. Algo tosco, pero fresco. Como la frescura de un caramelo de menta.

Aguantando inconscientemente la respiración, comenzó a sacarse sus zapatillas y sus lindos y puros calcetines blancos. Luego prosiguió por su short de deporte y su camiseta blanca, ya que tanto como él y como los demás chicos habían llegado al viaje con sus ropas deportivas.  
Quedó solamente con su bóxer tan puro e inocente como sus calcetines. Tomó la liga de él para comenzar a bajarlo, pero en el momento en que había empezado alguien desde afuera lo llamó.

– ¡Hinata, pásame mi desodorante! – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Uwah! – no pudo evitar gritar.

Por reflejo, cubrió sus pechos con ambos antebrazos juntándolos a su expuesta piel, mientras su rostro pasaba de rosado a rojo intenso y sus piernas le temblaban de puro nervio al escuchar esa voz.

Había sido Kageyama.

Respiró hondo en un intento de calmarse, tomando el desodorante del _chico que le gusta_ y abriendo un poco la puerta dejando pasar a una gran y tosca mano en busca del objeto pedido.  
Se quedó mirando la mano del chico por varios milésimo de segundos, para luego entregarle el desodorante y cerrar la puerta fuertemente, recargándose en ella mientras llevaba ambas manos a su corazón y cerraba sus ojos para escucharlo, sintiendo como el rostro se le había calentado por toda la situación.

Los latidos de su corazón no quisieron disminuir, por lo que solo optó a dar la llave de la ducha, desvestirse por completo y entrar en ella solo para sentir la cálida agua cayéndole en su cabeza y hombros, relajándolo como buen baño nocturno.

* * *

Un rato después de que Hinata había salido del baño la cena ya estaba lista, por lo que todos se aproximaron a la mesa y se sentaron mientras las chicas junto a Takeda-sensei llevaban los platos a cada uno.

La cena era un simple plato de arroz con un poco de carne y verduras, con acompañamiento de varias ensaladas elegidas por gusto de cada uno. Un vaso de jugo para pasar el arroz y el que quisiera un caliente té o café, que solo eligieron las personas más mayores del grupo, Takeda-sensei y Ukai.

Cada uno comió a su ritmo. Rápido como lo eran Kageyama y Hinata o pausadamente como lo eran Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.  
En un momento de la cena comenzaron a hablar sobre las actividades que se harían al otro día, quedando asegurado el ir a la playa en la mañana.  
Se bañarían y jugarían uno que otro juego como el clásico de partir la sandía o el tiburón en el agua.

Luego en la tarde sabrían qué hacer.

– Y sobre el festival, ¿iremos?

– ¡Nosotros iremos! – dijeron al unísono los admiradores de Shimizu.

– Sería divertido ir – aportó con una sonrisa el As.

– Bien, mañana en la noche iremos al festival – informó el entrenador.

– ¡Osu!

Terminaron de comer a eso de las diez de la noche, por lo que una vez retirados sus platos tanto como sensei y el entrenador se fueron a dormir mandando a los chicos a también hacerlo. Mas todos los jóvenes ahí no tenían sueño aún por lo que algunos se sentaron en el sillón mientras que otros en el suelo o en las sillas del comedor, quedando solo algunos de pie.

– ¡Debemos hacer algo para divertirnos! No ser como viejitos e irse a dormir a las diez.

– ¡Te escuché Nishinoya! – le gritó el entrenador desde la pieza.

– ¿Pero hacer algo como "qué? – preguntó Sugawara.

– ¡No lo sé! Jugar a algo o… aún mejor, ¡contar historias de terror!

– Noya, ¿y si nos pasa algo? – dijo temeroso ante la idea.

– Nada nos pasará Asahi-san. Solo contaremos historias – le respondió sonriente.

– Pe… pero…

– Bien, hagámoslo. No es como si tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer.

– ¡Daichi-san está de acuerdo, así que hagámoslo!

Corrieron la mesita de vidrio a lado del comedor, para luego sentarse todos en el suelo haciendo un circulo mientras se divisaba al líbero del equipo con una linterna en sus manos.

– Nishinoya-senpai, ¿para qué tiene–?

Pero Hinata no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que alguien había apagado la luz del living quedando todo a oscuras. Pero pronto, solo una luz se dejó ver en esa oscuridad.

Era la linterna que Nishinoya sostenía.

– ¿E-Es… ne-necesario estar con las luces apagadas? – preguntó nervioso Azumane.

– Por supuesto. Las historias de terror no tienen efecto con la luz encendida – le comentó Noya.

– ¿Y qu-qué efecto de-deberían dar…?

– Asustar, ¿qué más? – apuntó al As de Karasuno con la luz de la linterna y luego la colocó debajo de su mentón para auto darse una atmósfera más tenebrosa – yo seré el primero en contar la historia, buaja ja ja – rió macabramente.

El círculo que habían formado era más o menos así.

De izquierda a derecha empezando por Nishinoya le seguía Tanaka, luego Shimizu, Yachi, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Daichi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Asahi y luego Nishinoya.

En el momento en que se habían apagado las luces, solo cuatro personas dentro del grupo se habían inquietado, siendo Asahi-san, Shouyou, Hitoka y Tadashi. Los demás seguían con su actitud normal esperando el tan "tenebroso" relato de Nishinoya.

Él, luego de aclararse la garganta varias veces y de preparar su relato en su mente, decidió iniciar.

_"Esta historia se ha pasado de generación en generación. Es tan terrorífica que cada año se han borrado acontecimientos de ella. Pero yo, aquí, en esta noche, les contaré la verdadera historia, la original. _

_Se trata de una niña llamada Lucy. Ella tenía un muy buen amigo llamado Edward. Él era de su porte, delgado. Tan pálido como la luna pero a la vez tan oscuro como la noche. Su cabello era rizado, tan negro, que pocas veces se podía diferenciar de la negra noche. _

_Ambos niños se la pasaban jugando durante toda la noche. Se divertían demasiado. La compañía de cada uno era importante para el otro. Pero una noche, una fría y lluviosa noche, Lucy hizo algo que nunca debió hacer. "¿Por qué no podemos jugar en el día?" preguntó ella, a lo que el chico le respondió simplemente que no. La pequeña insistió tanto, pero tanto, que ¡zas!, de repente se vio acorralada por ese chico. _

_Ella se asustó de inmediato, pero no por la velocidad con la que la había atacado, sino que por lo feo y horrible que se veía.  
Al niño se le había soltado por completo la mandíbula, mostrando unos tenebrosos y salivosos dientes en forma de punta. Las uñas de sus manos se habían colocado como garras de un león y sus ojos… oh… sus ojos estaban completamente negros, salvo el iris que se le había colocado de un amarillo muy fuerte, muy intenso. _

_La niña como pudo trato de zafarse de él, pero el agarre de ese ser era tan potente que le rasgó los brazos sacándole un chorrón de sangre. El aliento que tenía era tan putrefacto que la niña no aguantó y le vomitó encima, fastidiando aún más a ese ser, desatando toda su furia. _

_La mató. Le cortó la cabeza, las extremidades. El dorso se lo abrió y comenzó a tirar como loco sus órganos hacía el cielo mientras gritaba palabras en otro idioma.  
Porque sí señores, era lo que están pensando.  
Aquel niño, era un demonio."_

Al terminar su relato le ordenó a Tanaka que fuera a prender las luces, y una vez que lo hizo se mostraron las expresiones de todos ahí.

Dos chicos de tercer año estaban sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros.

El otro chico de tercer año llamado "Asahi" estaba hecho una bolita en su puesto, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

Yamaguchi Tadashi mantenía un ligero agarre en la chaqueta de Tsukishima Kei, con una expresión de miedo pero que aún así trataba de demostrar valentía. Al otro chico en cambio se le veía una expresión de sueño y aburrimiento total.

Por parte de la carnada del equipo se mantenía agarrado como gato asustadizo del brazo derecho de Kageyama, con los ojos levemente brillosos por querer llorar de miedo. Tobio por su parte se mantenía sereno ante el relato, pero una facción de enojo se hizo presente de inmediato al divisar algo.

La chica rubia del equipo se le veía temblar como un flan, mientras al igual que Tadashi se mantenía agarrada levemente de la chaqueta de Hinata.

Al lado de ella debía estar Kiyoko-san, pero no estaba sino que Tanaka, por lo que Nishinoya se dio cuenta de quien se había levantado del circulo había sido ella.

Tanaka tenía una expresión de emoción ante el buen relato de su compañero, mientras que los otros tres chicos de segundo año se les veían con sueño y cansancio.

– Veo que no todo se asusta–

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que alguien apagó la luz nuevamente.

– Ryu, no apagues la luz aún.

– Yo no fui, Noya-san.

– ¿Qué…? – se le escuchó a Asahi.

– Entonces… no me digas… – hubo una pausa y luego el líbero gritó – ¡Fue el fantasma!

– ¡Wa Noya cállate!

– ¡Tsukki! – gritó casi llorando.

– Ya-Yamaguchi, pesas.

El chico de pecas había soltado del todo al rubio de lentes, solo para lanzársele encima escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico y apretar la chaqueta con ambas manos mientras gritaba su nombre.

– ¡Hi-Hinata desapareció! – gritó Yachi ya que se había soltado de la chaqueta del chico.

O mejor dicho, le habían soltado.

– Ka… Kageyama…

Hinata por su parte no había alcanzado a gritar ante el apagón, ya que un chico apodado en el pasado como el "rey de la cancha" había sacado su brazo derecho de entre el agarre que tenía el pequeño, solo para abrazarlo desde su espalda colocando ambos brazos por sobre sus diminutos hombros, atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo.

– No se dejen engañar. Miren.

De pronto, Daichi-san les mostró su teléfono encendido mostrando la hora.

– Ya son las doce con cinco minutos. Solo se cortó la luz como había dicho el entrenador.

– Que aburrido Daichi-san~ – canturreó Nishinoya mientras trataba de prender las linterna – ¿Eh? Creo que… se le agotaron las pilas a esta cosa.

– ¿Qué hacemos Noya-san?

– Pues, ¡seguir contando historias de terror!

– No, ya es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a dormir que mañana es otro día.

– ¿Eeeeeeh? – dijeron al unísono los de segundo año.

– Vamos, Tanaka y Nishinoya. Algunos aquí ya tienen sueño.

– Está bien~ – aceptaron de mala gana mientras inflaban sus mejillas.

El capitán se levantó del suelo junto con el vice capitán, mientras un asustadizo Asahi ni se movía del suelo.

– Hey Yamaguchi.

– …

– Salte de encima, pesas.

– Lo-Lo siento Tsukki.

El chico se levantó de encima de su compañero, mientras que el otro se apartaba de él y se levantaba de inmediato yéndose directo a la habitación que le correspondía, dejando a su amigo solo en el suelo.

Yamaguchi de inmediato se sintió mal ante el rechazo de su amigo, levantándose de mala gana de su puesto y yendo a la habitación que debía compartir junto con él, sintiendo como los acelerados latidos de su corazón se desvanecían y optaban a una velocidad normal.

Últimamente, el rechazo de su amigo le era más doloroso que antes.

La chica que había dado por desaparecido a Hinata por unos segundos, se levantó con las piernas temblando en dirección de su pieza, chocando con la gran bolita que había en el suelo lo que hizo hacerle mandar un buen grito.

– ¡AHH, ES UN MUERTO!

– ¡DÓNDE! – gritó esa persona con la voz quebrada del susto.

– Ah, es Asahi-san – suspiró un poco aliviada para retomar su andar un poco más segura.

– ¡Uwah! – no pudo evitar gritar al sentir una mano en su hombro.

– Venga Asahi-san, hay que dormir.

– Nishinoya…

Como si fuera una pequeña madre a la cual su único hijo ya le pasaba en estatura, resguardó a Azumane hasta su dormitorio correspondiente, despidiéndose de él y diciéndole algunas palabras para tranquilizarlo.

El chico rapado con un gran bostezo se fue derecho a su pieza, escuchando como el líbero después de asustar al grandulón ahora trataba de calmarlo.

– Así que no se preocupe Asahi-san, que nada pasará.

– Noya…

– Por esta noche, Asahi-san~

– ¡Tanaka! – gritó asustado nuevamente.

– ¡Ryu!

– ¡Ha ha!

Por otra parte, Kageyama seguía aún abrazando al pequeño de cabello revoltoso, lo que hizo dudar un poco al chico.

– Ka-Kageyama… no… ¿no tendrás mi-miedo?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Entonces…. ¿p-por qué me abrazas…?

– ¡Po-Porque tú viniste y me abrazaste!

– ¿¡Yo!?

– ¡Sí, tú!

– ¡Mentiroso!

De repente, el chico dejó de sentir ese cálido abrazo en su espalda, divisando como el otro se paraba y lo dejaba ahí.

– Cállate, maldición.

– Hey, Kageyama.

Y lo siguió hasta llegar a la habitación.

* * *

Una vez que se había levantado del círculo que habían estado formando para escuchar la historia de terror de Nishinoya, no vio venir la acción que realizó Daichi –aprovechando la oscuridad de la casa– para acercarse hacía él y murmurarle un _"más tarde, en el patio"_ para luego dirigirse a su habitación como si nada hubiera hecho, dejándolo unos segundos ahí, sorprendido y confundido por lo que le había dicho muy cerca de su oído, mientras que de fondo escuchaba a Hinata hablar con Kageyama optando por entrar a su habitación correspondiente como lo había hecho el capitán del equipo.

Y ahí estaba, esperando por su novio mientras mantenía sus manos afirmadas en la reja de madera mirando lo mucho que había subido la marea del océano a causa de la noche, mientras uno que otro cabello platino se mecía gracias a la fría brisa marina.

No pudo evitar encoger un poco sus hombros por el frío, llevando ambas manos a su boca solo para brindarle un poco de calor mientras que detrás de él escuchaba como la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio era abierta.

Se giró solo para encontrarse con esos ojos tan castaños como el café que tanto le gustaba tomar en las mañanas, observando como el color y brillo le miraban intensos, con suma alegría al verlo ahí.

Se veía lindo. Bueno, daba igual como lo viera, para él siempre se vería bien.

Había salido con su simple chaqueta de Karasuno junto con su corto pantalón de dormir azulino que Suga conocía muy bien.

El pijama de Daichi.

Sugawara de alguna forma se avergonzó al ver la ligera ropa que traía su novio, creyendo que él había exagerado en colocarse un chaleco de lana crema junto a un largo pantalón azul claro, desviando sus angelicales ojos de los de Daichi.

– Koushi.

Aunque llevaban un año juntos, como amantes, aún no era suficiente tiempo como para que su corazón no saltara ante su nombre ser pronunciado por la grave voz de su novio. Le ponía nervioso escuchar su nombre de pila, ya que Sawamura solo lo hacía cuando estaban ellos dos solos, y cuando pasaban _ciertas_ cosillas entre ellos.

– Koushi.

Estando dentro de su mundo, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba el castaño frente a él.

– Dai… chi…

Susurró débilmente mientras que una de sus mejillas era acariciada por la morena mano del capitán, apenas rozándola por la blanquecina piel de su novio que duró apenas dos segundo en su color natural, ya que había reaccionado de inmediato a su tacto, sonrosándose lindamente solo para regalarle una tierna vista al chico de piel morena.

A Daichi le encantaba cuando Sugawara se colocaba ese chaleco de lana. Le encantaba lo tierno y puro que se veía, cómo un ángel, su ángel. Siempre que lo veía con él puesto algo en su estómago se removía y cobraba vida. Sí, aquellas lindas mariposas.  
Pero es que era tan hermoso que muchas veces se tuvo que cuestionar si su relación con él era real o era un vil sueño de su inconsciente. Pero era real, demasiado bello y real.  
Y ahí estaba, regalándole su lindo rostro sonrosado mientras que sus pardos ojos le miran con cuidado, sin entender su comportamiento y el porqué de esta reunión.

– Daichi, qué… ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Dios, y su voz. Su voz tan sutil y dulce. Le volvía loco y le hechizaba. Le hacía enamorarse aún más de él.  
Y esos ojos tan inocentes. Gracias a ellos muchas veces terminaban haciendo _otras_ cosas. Sí, de _esas_ cosas.  
Pero todo era culpa de Suga, por ser tan inocente y hermoso, que causaba en él unas ganas tremendas de tomarlo y corromperlo, llevarlo al mundo de los adultos.  
Pero había algo más que le gustaba de él, aparte de su apariencia cándida y hermosa. Su forma de ser, tan amable y comprensivo.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había hablado con él. En el salón, primer año de preparatoria. Agradecía a todos los Dioses existentes por haber puesto a Suga como compañero suyo.

– Koushi…

Con su otra mano le tomó de su mejilla restante y le alzó un poco su angelical rostro.

– Daichi…

– Lo siento Koushi, pero… necesito besarte…

– ¿Q-Qué dices Daichi?

Primer objetivo cumplido: Hacerle sonrojar como una manzana madura.

– Quiero besarte Koushi, ¿me dejarías?

– N-No te a-acerques…

Segundo objetivo cumplido: Colocarlo nervioso.

– Solo uno, ¿está bien?

– Daichi…

Tercer y último objetivo cumplido: Besarlo tiernamente.

El beso fue tan delicado y suave que ambos sintieron como el calor se les acumuló por debajo de sus ojos.  
El capitán apenas había rozado sus labios con los del vice capitán, sintiendo el cálido toque mientras el tiempo a su alrededor daba la sensación de detenerse y de ir más lento.

Deslizó sus tibios dedos por la nuca del peli platino, enredando ese sedoso cabello entre sus dedos sintiendo de inmediato el dulce aroma de ellos a causa del movimiento, haciéndolo suspirar sobre los suaves labios de su novio.  
Suga por su parte se relajó ante el toque y comenzó a mover serenamente sus labios contra los de Daichi. El moreno no demoró nada en corresponder el beso, moviendo con delicadeza su boca contra el de piel nívea.

No subieron de intensidad el beso, por lo que se mantuvieron en ese ritmo hasta que sus cuerpos les exigieron separarse en busca de oxigeno.

A Daichi le encantaba besar a Koushi. Con solo un toque de esos carnosos labios él quedaba maravillado y algo embobado. Mas la única persona que podía verlo actuar de esa forma era Sugawara, lo que causaba en él algunos aires de grandeza y poder.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó sonriendo el más bajo.

– Nada. Solo pensaba en lo hermoso que eres – dice mientras desliza una mano por esa sonrosada mejilla.

– ¡Daichi!

– Vamos, no te avergüences – sonrió y lo atrajo hacía él – Eres hermoso, Koushi.

Sugawara volvió a sentir como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas mientras que sentía como su novio le pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros, abrazándolo y apegándolo más a su cuerpo. El setter no hizo más que acomodar su rostro en el cuello de su pareja mientras el calor de él traspasaba su chaleco de lana, adormeciéndolo un poco cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del momento.

Daichi por su parte afirmó su mentón en el sedoso cabello mientras lo abrazaba contra él, sintiendo la fría brisa del mar en su rostro.

Desde el fondo se podían escuchar claramente las olas, más ellos las ignoraron al estar dentro de su mundo compartido.

Les gustaba estar así. Juntos, los dos solos.

* * *

Hace más de media hora que no podía conciliar el sueño.

En el momento en que casi se había dormido, va y el chico de pecas le pega una patada nada suave en sus canillas. Ante el golpe y el dolor, abrió los ojos rápidamente dispuesto a reclamarle, pero se encontró con que su amigo estaba plácidamente durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una boba sonrisa.

Lo dejó pasar y se dio vuelta solo para darle la espalda, mas en el momento en que lo hizo recibió de su amigo un notable puño en su espalda.

– ¡Yamaguchi!

Le reprendió suavemente en medio de la oscuridad, girando su rostro, viendo como el chico seguía aún durmiendo. Tsukishima solo se frotó sus sienes en molestia y trato de sentarse en su futon, pero un fuerte agarre se interpuso en lo que quería hacer, de nada más ni nada menos que de Yamaguchi.

Agarró la mano del moreno y la dejó sin delicadeza alguna al lado del chico número doce. Se sentó en su futon y observó toda la habitación encontrándose con que Daichi-san ya había vuelto del baño –supuso él.  
Bostezó tapándose la boca con una de sus manos pero de inmediato un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos, dejándolo a la mitad del bostezo.  
Tomó sus lentes y se los colocó solo para observar como su compañero de al lado hacía movimientos extraño con su dorso.

Como que saltaba, igual a cuando uno se asusta por algo.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_

Lo movió un poco, dejándolo de frente hacía él, divisando unas pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas en el contorno de sus ojos.

Se sorprendió un poco –solo un poco– y recordó las veces en que habían dormido juntos cuando pequeños, en donde siempre Yamaguchi tenía pesadillas y él tenía que despertarlo y calmarlo.

Suspiró.

– Que flojera. Oi, Yamaguchi.

Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente igual a como lo había hecho cuando pequeño.  
Su voz se escuchaba monótona y con sueño. Un poco más ronca de lo normal pero con un sutil tono de tranquilidad.

– Oi Yamaguchi, despierta.

– Tsu…

– Oi.

– Tsu-Tsukki…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

– Hey.

– Tsukki…

– Estoy aquí. Despierta.

El chico de pecas tenía una expresión de dolor en su durmiente rostro, mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas como si fueran gotas de lluvia viajando por un liso cristal.  
Tsukishima no pudo evitar que su corazón se le acelerara, ya que las veces que lo había despertado mientras lloraba, el chico despertaba gritando o hipando por el llanto.

Continuó meciéndolo mientras escuchaba como pronunciaba débilmente su nombre.

Minutos después despertó sin gritar pero con una expresión de horror que nunca antes le había visto el rubio de lentes.  
Tadashi no se resistió por nada, por lo que al ver al rubio se lanzó a sus brazos desesperado a causa del mal sueño que había estado teniendo. Ante el abrazo imprevisto, ambos chicos cayeron acostados en el futon del más alto, sintiendo el ahogado llanto de su amigo en su camiseta con el fin de no despertar a nadie en la habitación.  
Tsukishima se quedó quieto mientras su amigo le agarraba con fuerza su camiseta, mirando el techo sintiendo como un extraño calor lo envolvía en su pecho, justo donde estaba Yamaguchi afirmado.

Inconscientemente, por actuar de su cuerpo, llevó una mano a la cabeza del chico y comenzó a revolverle su liso cabello mientras sentía aún al chico llorar.

– ¡Tsu-Tsukki!

Le acarició tan gentilmente –muy extraño en él– la cabeza, que causó en Yamaguchi una extraña sensación. El chico se sintió de alguna manera protegido por el rubio alto. Sintió que podía llorar todo lo que quisiera y que nadie lo molestaría porque Tsukishima estaba con él.

Sí, el toque le causo seguridad.

Comodidad.

Gusto.

– Tsukki…

Escuchó su nombre con tranquilidad, por lo que infirió que el chico ya estaba calmado.

Trató de separarlo de su cuerpo mas no pudo al sentir el fuerte agarre en su camiseta, por lo que solo suspiró y deslizó su mano de la cabeza del chico hasta su espalda, dejándola ahí reposando.

– ¿Hacer esto te calma?

– Y-Yo…

– Ahh… está bien, da igual.

El corazón de Yamaguchi se aceleró como un tren, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Tsukki.

Estaba actuando extraño. Extrañamente _muy gentil y amable._

Él por su parte cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir.

Tenía mucho sueño.

* * *

– ¿Sugawara-san…?

– Uh… Ennoshita, lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

– No, no se preocupe.

– Mnn~… frí-fríjoles con arroz…

– ¿Y eso?

– Es Tanaka – suspiró el chico de segundo.

Sugawara había vuelto a la habitación luego del encuentro con Daichi en el patio, por lo que a oscuras se dirigió hacia donde estaba su futon junto al de Kageyama y Ennoshita.

– Espera Sugawara-san.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Como pudo observó la mano de Ennoshita por entre la oscuridad, apuntando hacia su futon, encontrándose con alguien ya acostado ahí.

Extrañamente se sintió nervioso ante eso, ya que en la habitación no había nadie que se había quedado sin futon y tampoco era como si un chico de la otra habitación se había infiltrado, ya que todos habían entrado a sus respectivas piezas.

Entonces, ¿quién era? Takeda-sensei estaba cerca de la entrada durmiendo. ¿Alguna de las chicas? No, ninguna de las dos haría este tipo de cosas.

¿¡Entonces quien era!?

– Es Hinata.

– …

– Se acostó en su futon, Sugawara-san.

– ¿Eh?

Confundido, miro con atención y por debajo de las sabanas se encontraba un pequeño bulto anaranjado encorvado mientras sostenía algo con ambas manos.

Con cuidado destapó un poco al pequeño y lo que vio le causó tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Sugawa–?

– Ki-Kiyoko-sannnn~ – lloriqueó el chico rapado mientras se daba la vuelta en su futon.

– ¡Ha ha, Tanaka habla entre sueños! – rió y sonrió el vice capitán.

– Sí, no se calla nunca – se quejó Ennoshita – ha estado así desde un buen rato.

– No se le puede hacer nada – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el futon vació al lado de Nishinoya.

– ¿Sugawara-san?

– Dormiré aquí. No pasa nada, solamente no quiero moverlo y molestarlo.

– Oh.

– Buenas noches – le dijo recostándose.

– Sí, buenas noches.

* * *

_**Próximamente** / **M**añana: Calurosa y celosa._

_– ¡Así se hace Tsu-ki-shi-ma! – gritó Tanaka._

_–¡Hi-Hi-Hinatadurmióconmigo! – le gritó rápidamente a su capitán._

_– ¡Estúpido Kageyama! – gritó molesto yéndose de ahí._

_– ¡Chicos, no se adentren mucho al mar!_

_– Hey, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta con nosotros?_

_– ¿Eh?_

_– Tsukishima, debes cuidarlo._

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo x333 ~ !

Sí, lo sé, me demoré DEMASIADO en traer este capítulo. ¿Motivos? No fue la inspiración porque para esta historia mi cabeza esta desbordada de ideas :D, simplemente fue algo que a todos nos ha pasado :c Corte de internet :B

Aún así les trate de traer un capítulo bien largo (eso espero porque en word eran 15 pág) y espero que les haya gustado y que le hayan quedado ganas de leer más x3~

Esta fue mi primera vez escribiendo Daisuga y Tsukiyama, y trate de escribir algo súper leve de Asanoya, ya que aún no estoy muy segura de si escribir o no de esta pareja. Espero que no haya quedado raro cada momento en las parejas XD, pero si hay Ooc o algo fuera de lugar no duden en decírmelo.

La próxima actualización no creo demorarme, a lo máximo tres días e_e más no. Así que esperen pacientemente .u.

Aún así les pido mil disculpas por no poder actualizar u-u pero era algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. También me disculpo si es que hay alguna falta de ortografía :3.

En fin, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y que no les haya aburrido XD

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Muchas gracias por leer :D!

Nos vemos.

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou**_


	4. Mañana: Calurosa y celosa

¡Y aquí estamos! ¡Con actualización en el cumpleaños de Chibi-chan *O* !

Sé que les había prometido que este capítulo no tardaría en llegar, pero, se demoró como alrededor de cuatro meses _-si, pueden asesinarme. _

Las causas de porqué tanta demora fue gracias al liceo, ya que al estar en último año se me complica el hecho de que tenga que sacarme buenas calificaciones y eso. Pero ya he vuelto, y conmigo vienen muchas más historias y la continuación de ésta ;D.

Espero que recuerden esta historia, yo solo les diré que mi objetivo es terminarla mucho antes de que empiece la segunda temporada de este hermoso anime para así poder escribir muchas cosas más.

Les pido sinceras disculpas ante tan larga espera, y pues nada, que los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribir c:

**Aviso:** Posible Ooc, no estoy segura, si encuentran que hay no duden en decírmelo ;D

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Viaje de Verano**

_**M**añana: Calurosa y celosa._

* * *

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente en aquella habitación, mientras que de fondo se hacían escuchar los pequeños y suaves silbidos de los pájaros, entonando una sutil melodía agradable para la mañana. Quiso girar su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo mas algo lo envolvía por sobre su cintura y estómago, quitándole su total libertad para moverse como quisiera. Levantó un poco las sábanas del futon para descubrir que cosa era la causa de su restricción corporal, encontrándose con un blanco brazo rodeándole solo la mitad de su cuerpo. La mano, –un poco más pequeña que la suya– lo sujetaba de su camiseta blanca por sobre su estómago con fuerza, sin dejarle libertad alguna, por lo que Kageyama, de inmediato, se asustó y giró su cabeza hacia el lado al cual le estaba dándole la espalda, encontrándose con una cabellera naranja muy revoltosa hundida y apegada a su espalda, descansando plácidamente sin saber sobre el agarre que le había impuesto al número nueve de Karasuno y la cercanía que tenía hacia ese mismo chico.

Kageyama se puso rígido de inmediato al ver a Hinata durmiendo serenamente al lado suyo, apegado a su espalda, por lo que no supo si lo mejor sería gritar a todo pulmón y recriminarle sobre su cercanía al chiquillo o separarse de él silenciosamente y dirigirse hacia otro lugar de la cabaña, menos su futon.

Decidió la opción dos, separando el débil brazo del chico de su cuerpo y moviéndose lentamente dentro de su futon para salir sin hacer ningún ruido, escuchó la voz de alguien de repente lo que hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara de inmediato debido el susto.

– Kage… yama… he he.

Había sido Hinata. Al instante, dirigió su atención hacia el chico y verificó que estuviera dormido, viendo como sus ojos estaban relajadamente cerrados y su rostro sereno, por lo que sí, estaba dormido.

Con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca y un fuerte calor adornándole las mejillas, continuó su misión y salió tanto como del futon y de la habitación en total silencio, escuchando leves murmullos de Tanaka y uno que otro sonido sin sentido de Nishinoya.

Bien, todos estaban dormidos.

– Oh Kageyama, buenos días.

Una vez fuera de la habitación no pudo evitar girar su cuerpo de forma sospechosa, como si estuviera saliendo de un asesinato realizado por él, encontrándose con unos castaños ojos achocolatados que pertenecían al capitán de Karasuno.

Suspiró aliviado.

– Buenos días, Daichi-san.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Me miras como si te hubiera encontrado haciendo algo realmente malo, ha ha. – río tratando de suavizar la expresión del chico.

– No-No es nada…

– Hum… claro. – le responde no tan seguro.

– De verdad no es nada, no se preocupe.

Pasa por al lado de Daichi-san en dirección a la cocina con movimientos muy tiesos, causándole gracia al capitán al ver a su lindo kouhai comportarse de manera nerviosa ante él. No era para menos, si apenas ayer había conocido su secreto de que estaba enamorado de Hinata –aunque realmente no es tan secreto eso ya que todos se dan cuenta–.

Decidió soltar un largo suspiro y con una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro siguió el paso del setter oficial de Karasuno, solo para hablar con él y saber que era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

¿Habría pasado algo con Hinata?

– Vamos Kageyama – el nombrado sacudió su cuerpo ante el llamado gentil de su capitán y se giró lentamente para mirarlo. – Puedes contarme que fue lo que ocurrió.

– No es nada Daichi-san, ya-ya se lo dije–

– Mentiroso, estás temblando como una gelatina – suspiró cansado – vamos, puedes hablar conmigo. Se supone que este viaje era para relajarnos, no colocarnos más nerviosos de lo que ya estamos por el campeonato.

– Lo sé…

– ¿Entonces…?

– Y-Yo… no, no sé como ocurrió…

– ¿Qué cosa? – de inmediato, percibió que Kageyama le daría a conocer algo importante.

– Y-Yo… – su rostro estaba demasiado colorado y su corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que le daba hasta miedo sentirlo ahí dentro de su pecho – Yo… yo…

– Puedes decirlo, Kageyama. – le colocó una de sus manos en su hombro derecho para darle más confianza y seguridad.

– ¡Hi-Hi-Hinatadurmióconmigo!

Lo gritó tan rápidamente que si no fuera porque el capitán tenía buenos sentidos, no le hubiera entendido nada de aquella situación. Algo incrédulo por la rapidez de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en tan solo una noche, observó como el número nueve de su equipo temblaba de puro nervio ante la revelación que le había dicho, y como su cara se tornaba aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, desviando sus azules ojos de los propios castaños chocolate que tenía él. Daichi lentamente retiró su mano del hombro del chico y volvió a suspirar lo que hizo sobresaltar un poco a Kageyama.

– ¿Y sucedió algo aparte de eso?

– No… no lo sé. No creo, ¡ni siquiera sé cuando Hinata se colocó al lado mío!

– ¿Qué Hinata qué…?

– Y-Yo creo que él se colocó a mi lado… ya que en donde estaba Hinata debería de haber estado Sugawara-san, no él.

– ¿Suga? Eh… – pronunció dándose cuenta de algo.

– ¿Daichi-san?

– No, nada – le sonrió sinceramente – Y bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?

– ¿Problema? – pronunció incrédulo – ¡Qué Hinata durmió a _mí _lado y yo no le hice nada!

– ¿Qué?

– Na-Nada…

– Kageyama…

.

.

.

Mientras que Kageyama tenía una conversación íntima con el capitán de su equipo, al mismo tiempo ocurrían otros hechos en las habitaciones de los chicos. Nishinoya quien se había despertado para ir al baño, algo adormilado, caminó por su habitación y sin darse cuenta pateó en uno de los costados a Tanaka, despertándolo y comenzando una mini pelea de lucha libre entre ellos ante tal accidente, despertando a todas las personas de esa habitación. Sugawara junto con Takeda-sensei los separaron mientras que Hinata apoyaba a ambos senpais mientras inventaba algunos gritos para animarlos aún más, pero al final fueron separados como debían.

Nishinoya entonces se dirigió hacia el baño encontrándose con que Kageyama y el capitán estaban parados en la cocina conversando de quién sabe qué cosa, saludándolos a ambos para luego entrar y descargar lo que había comenzado a darle un suave dolor en su vejiga.

Luego de terminar salió en dirección a la habitación de Asahi-san para despertarlo, abriendo lentamente la puerta de la pieza y buscando con sus chocolates ojos al chico de cabello largo, encontrándose con una situación _tan_ comprometida entre ambos chicos que no dudó ni un segundo en ir a buscar a Tanaka y a los demás chicos de su habitación solo para molestar a ese alto chico antipático que tenía el equipo.

– ¿Qué sucede Noya?

– Vamos Tanaka, solo sígueme.

Llegaron a la entrada de la pieza de Asahi-san y Nishinoya silenciosamente le apuntó aquel futon en donde ambos chicos de primer año estaban durmiendo, _juntos._ Tanaka no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de burla en su moreno rostro y lo próximo que ocurrió despertó a todo el mundo, hasta a las chicas que dormían en otra habitación aparte.

– ¡Kyuuuuuuu! ¡Tsukishima y Yamaguchi son novios! – gritó como si se tratara de una chica molestando a sus compañeros de clase.

– ¿¡Qué es este alboroto Tanaka!? – le gritó el entrenador algo malhumorado por despertar de golpe.

– ¡Tan solo mírelos! ¡Están durmiendo juntos!

– ¡TSU-TSUKKI!

Aterrado Yamaguchi se separó del pecho de su compañero y amigo de la infancia, ya que había estado durmiendo con su cabeza afirmada en él mientras que la mano izquierda de Tsukishima lo tenía agarrado de su delicada cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo.

Ante los gritos de todos en el lugar, Tsukishima simplemente ignoró y con su mano aún sujetando a Yamaguchi, giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a su amigo pecoso y así seguir conciliando del sueño.

– ¡Así se hace Tsu-ki-shi-ma!

Volvió a molestar Tanaka mientras que Nishinoya de fondo hacía sonidos como "kyu" o "chuu" solo para molestar al nuevo par de tórtolos que se había formado en el equipo.

Daichi quien se encontraba en la cocina junto con Kageyama hablando, al escuchar los gritos no dudó en ir a la habitación, encontrándose con tal espectáculo armado por los menos revoltosos del equipo –nótese el sarcasmo– sacándolos de la habitación solo para retarlos de la manera en que él sabía hacerlo, asustando a los chicos y haciendo que ambos agacharan cabeza. Sugawara quien también se había levantado a ver tal desorden le pidió a Daichi que no los retara tanto, que solo era una broma que siempre solían hacer, apaciguando en solo segundos el enojo de su novio y capitán del equipo.

Y es que Daichi Sawamura cuando se trataba de Koushi Sugawara, era de carne débil.

Hinata de inmediato saludó a todos los que estaban en el pasillo y cuando vio a Kageyama, se le acercó y lo saludó de manera tan alegre como solía hacerlo siempre, sonrojando al más alto por el simple hecho de encontrarlo_ "tierno"_, extrañando de inmediato al más bajo ante tal actitud esquiva.

¿Le había hecho algo?

Como todos ya estaban despiertos ante el escándalo que habían armado ambos chicos de segundo año, comenzaron a moverse para preparar las cosas que llevarían a la playa ya que el día anterior a la hora de la cena habían acordado de ir en la mañana de este día a la playa. Eso sí, tomarían desayuno en la cabaña y luego se irían a la playa, aunque de todas formas el mar les quedaba a solo algunos metros de su estadía.

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente y una vez terminados cada uno agarró sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el mar.

– ¡Kageyama, te reto a un duelo!

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¡El que llega último al mar tendrá que comprarle un helado al otro! ¡Desde ahora… ya!

– ¡O-Oye, eso es trampa!

Ambos chicos de primer año corrieron hacia el mar mientras que desde atrás les seguían los demás chicos del club.

– Tan molestos como siempre.

– Tsukki… – de pronto, su amigo pecoso lo llamó.

– ¿Hm?

– Yo… qu-quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Te... te hice pasar un mal rato, ¿no es así? – rió nervioso tratando de tranquilizar su semblante.

– Que molesto. – fue toda su respuesta.

– O-Oh… claro. – sonrió tratando de esconder esa facción de dolor que quería mostrar su rostro.

Le había dolido su respuesta y no solo él lo sabía, Sugawara quien iba caminando detrás de ellos acompañado de Daichi había escuchado todo entre ellos dos, dándose cuenta del mal trato que recibía el pequeño de primer año.

Ya hablaría con ambos.

– ¡Chicos, no se adentren mucho al mar! – les gritó Takeda-sensei al dúo extraño que ya había llegado al mar.

– ¡Sí! – respondió Hinata de vuelta.

Una vez elegido el lugar en donde se ubicarían, el entrenador enterró dos grandes quitasoles, colocando sus toallas estiradas debajo de ellos para así correr y adentrarse al refrescante mar que los llamaba desde el primer día que habían llegado, comenzando una pelea de salpicaduras por aquí y por allá.

– ¿Por qué diablos tienen que ser tan energéticos estos mocosos? – preguntó refunfuñando el entrenador mientras a su lado tomaba asiento sobre una toalla sensei.

– Son jóvenes después de todo. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cabe destacar que todos se habían colocado sus trajes de baños correspondientes, dejando expuesta la piel de sus dorsos algo trabajados, algunos más marcados que los demás como lo eran Asahi-san, Tanaka y Daichi-san. Cada uno tenía un traje de baño acuerdo a su personalidad, por lo que nadie tenía uno tan llamativo o tan sombrío. Las chicas se habían demorado en llegar ya que tenían que cambiarse, pero una vez que llegaron todos los chicos dejaron de jugar en el agua y las miraron como si fueran el centro de atención en ese lugar.

– ¡Ki-KIYOKO-SAN!

Ambos chicos fanáticos por la mánager gritaron su nombre emocionados al verla en un bikini de color púrpura ceñido a su buen cuerpo mientras que la pequeña de Yachi-san vestía un bikini verde que también salía a resaltar sus atributos como chica, llamando la atención a uno o más chicos que rondaban en la playa.

Hinata sin perder el tiempo miró de inmediato a Kageyama para saber su reacción ante las chicas, encontrándose con que observaba profundamente con esos ojos azul mar a la chica de primer año de cabello rubio. No pudo evitar sentirse muy molesto, por lo que entre sus manos agarró una buena porción de agua salada y se la tiró de lleno en el rostro.

– ¡Tú...! ¿¡Qué haces idiota!?

– Nada realmente – le dice con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y haciendo una mueca con su boca.

El chico de cabellos azulinos simplemente lo dejó pasar ya que quería tratar de compartir las menos palabras posibles con aquel chiquillo. El recuerdo de haberlo visto dormido al lado suyo, apoyado en su espalda y que para rematar agarrado de su camiseta, lo tenía muy fresco en su cabeza por lo que de solo recordarlo su rostro se comenzaba a calentar y no por culpa del sol, sino que de vergüenza y en parte rabia por no haberse dado cuenta antes y así haberle hecho algo "inconscientemente", por lo que no quería nada que tuviera que ver con Hinata por ahora.

Se salió del agua encaminándose hacia donde estaba sensei con las chicas y el entrenador, sentándose al lado de Yachi para así poder recibir sombra de uno de los quitasoles.

– ¿Cómo estaba el agua? – le preguntó de repente Yachi.

– Bien, te recomiendo que vayas y así te refrescas un poco.

– ¡Bien!

– Eh…, Yachi-san…

– ¿Sí? –la chica giró su rostro para poder mirarlo.

– Tú… ¿¡quépiensasdeHinata!? – lo preguntó tan rápidamente que la chica no logró entenderle.

– ¿Qué cosa? No logré entenderte, ha ha.

– ¿Qu-Que tú… qué piensas de Hi... Hinata?

– ¿Hinata? – repitió el nombre – no lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres?

– ¡Na-Nada!

Se levantó de golpe intranquilo por la pequeña conversación que había tenido con la chica, sin saber el porqué le había preguntando sobre Hinata así tan de repente. A paso de robot se dirigió hacia el mar nuevamente, ensimismado en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta que chocaría con dos lindas chicas que iban a cruzar frente a él.

– Oh, lo siento. – se disculpó como todo un caballero.

– No te preocupes – sonrió una de las chicas –no es na… nada…

– ¿Hm? – murmuró confundido ante la mirada extraña que estaba recibiendo.

– Hey, hey – la otra se acercó un poco más a Kageyama y le envolvió uno de sus brazos en contra de su cuerpo – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, gritos desde el mar se hicieron escuchar.

– ¡Así se hace Kageyama!

– ¡Nos salió todo un ligón! – acompañó Nishinoya al chico rapado.

– ¡Cá-Cállense! – les grito de vuelta Kageyama.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Y-Yo…

La chica acercó un poco más el brazo de Kageyama hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir levemente sus suaves y blandos pechos de lo cual el joven ni se inmutó, por lo que respetuosamente les dijo que se largaran –sí, respetuosamente.

Una vez que las chicas se fueran de ahí un tanto indignadas al encontrarse con un tipo pesado y egocéntrico –Kageyama– éste volvió a su andar y se introdujo a la fría agua de mar, refrescándose ante el bochornoso calor que se sentía en la playa. Mas algo le golpeó delicadamente en su cabeza, siendo una pelota inflable de esas que siempre se venden en la playa. Se giró de inmediato hacia la dirección que le había llegado, encontrándose con un cabizbajo Hinata.

– ¿Qué te sucede idiota? – le habló normalmente, más nunca creyó lo que sus ojos verían en ese instantes.

– ¡Kageyama eres un idiota! – le gritó molesto, saliéndose de inmediato del mar y yéndose hacia quien sabe qué lugar.

– ¿¡Ah!? – fue todo lo que pudo formular una vez que el chico se saliera del agua. – ¡Oi, Hinata!

– Kageyama, en verdad que eres un idiota – le comentó Sugawara suspirando.

– ¿Eh?

– Eso no se hace – le recriminó Nishinoya.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¡No entiendo nada!

– Kageyama… – murmuró su nombre mientras negaba con su cabeza el As.

– Ve tras él – le sugirió el capitán.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué haga qué?

– Síguelo, es una orden – no, no era una sugerencia.

– E-Esta bien.

Todos los del club, incluyendo a las chicas y a sensei junto con el entrenador observaron como el chico de metro ochenta salía del agua en dirección por donde se había ido el pequeño corriendo, suspirando todos ante aquella retarda reacción.

– Dios, ¿por qué los hiciste tan lentos? – comentó el capitán cansado de toda la ingenuidad que se tenían ambos chicos.

– Por algo estamos aquí, ¿no?

.

.

.

La hora del almuerzo no tardó para nada en llegar por lo que todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para devolverse a la cabaña y así poder almorzar, pero, aún Kageyama y Hinata no volvían, por lo que tanto como Sugawara y Takeda-sensei estaban comenzando a preocuparse por los chicos.

– Tranquilos, ya deberían estar viniendo para acá. – les calmó el entrenador mientras cerraba uno de los quitasoles.

– Pe-Pero ya llevan varias horas desaparecidos, ¿y si les pasó algo? – exclamó inquieto sensei.

– Te dije que estuvieras tranquilo – le palmeó un hombro Ukai – Ya regresarán, de verdad.

– Ukai-kun…

"_¿Eh? Aquí hay algo extraño"_ Pensó Sugawara mientras miraba a ambos adultos sosteniéndose las miradas.

– Si no llegan antes de la hora del almuerzo a la cabaña, Suga y yo saldremos a buscarlos, así que esté tranquilo sensei – le aconsejó Daichi.

– Está bien.

Terminaron de guardar sus cosas en cada bolso y dispuestos a devolverse a la cabaña, se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron su andar.

Pero, como si hoy fuera el día oficial de hablar con extraños, tres chicos se movieron en dirección hacia las chicas del club y una vez cerca comenzaron a hablarles.

– ¡Hey tú!

Yachi-san fue la primera persona en darse vuelta.

– No, no, tú no. La otra persona que va a tu lado.

Shimizu se dio vuelta esta vez con una expresión serena reflejada en su rostro.

– No, no, quise decir el chico a tu lado – apuntando al chico al lado derecho de Yachi quien se dio vuelta al escuchar y sentir que era señalado – ¡Sí, tú!

– ¿Q-Qué se te ofrece? – las chicas continuaron su andar mientras que los padres de Karasuno detenían su andar al ver a uno de sus hijos en posibles problemas.

– Pues, ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta con nosotros?

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Vamos será divertido! – le sonrió dulcemente.

– No… no creo que pueda…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novia?

– N-No…

– ¡Entonces no hay problema!

Sugawara en ese momento quiso intervenir pero al ver que más atrás venía Tsukishima quiso ver su reacción ante la petición que le estaban haciendo los chicos a su amigo de la infancia.

– ¡Vamos, no te pongas tan tímido! – fuertemente le agarró la muñeca izquierda al chico de cara pecosa.

– ¡Yamaguchi! – gritó entrando en pánico Sugawara.

– ¡Tsukki! – el aludido solo gritó ese nombre por reflejo al verlo pasar a su lado, quien al girar su rostro para observar la situación simplemente siguió su camino y le murmuró algunas palabras a Tadashi.

– Haz lo que quieras, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

En ese momento, el pobre chico de ojos jade sintió su mundo caer y ser destruido de la forma más vil que existiera en este planeta. Sintió como su fuerza de voluntad se quebraba en mil pedazos como un plato al caer al suelo, dejando de poner la poca resistencia que le estaba colocando al chico y agachando su cabeza en claro desánimo.

– ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

– ¡Hey, Yamaguchi te dijo que no quería!

– ¡Suga!

– Mentira~ dijo simplemente que no podía, no que no quisiera.

– ¡Suéltalo!

– ¡Suga, cálmate primero! – lo agarró de la cintura en un abrazo impidiéndole a que actuara más.

– Lo siento, pero, no puedo salir con ustedes.

De un empujón pudo zafarse del agarre que le había impuesto el chico, por lo que agarrando firmemente sus cosas contra su cuerpo corrió en dirección recta hacia la cabaña pasando deliberadamente por el lado izquierdo de Tsukishima, quien no tuvo ninguna reacción tanto positiva como negativa al verlo.

– ¡Suga!

El chico de cabellera platina como la luna se zafó del agarre con que su novio lo había detenido, caminando a grandes pasos hasta plantarse frente al alto rubio que le ganaba de estatura por varios centímetros, solo para alzar su mano derecha y regalarle una sonora y fuerte cachetada en una de sus mejillas, tanto así que sus lentes cayeron a la arena y su pómulo quedó sonrojado por el fuerte impacto, sin siquiera inmutarse a sentir dolor alguno.

– ¡Idiota, debes cuidarlo!

– Lo sé, pero lo hago a mi manera.

* * *

_**Próximamente** / **T**arde: De compras y caminatas por la playa._

_– ¡El gran rey!_

_– ¡Chibi-chan! y... ¿¡Tobio-chan!?_

_– ¡Oh! ¡Mira Asahi-san! ¡He sacado buena fortuna!_

_– ¿Ah?_

_– ¡Discúlpate con Yamaguchi!_

_– Sugawara-san, se lo digo con respeto, pero no se entrometa._

* * *

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado con la actualización de este día!

Trate de hacer el capítulo un tanto largo en compensación a mi falta de respeto hacia ustedes por dejar el fic por varios meses, ¡así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo!

Cualquier duda que tengan, sugerencia, o crítica son siempre bienvenidas c:

Si tienen algo en mente que quieran ver en este fic no duden en decírmelo y yo ahí encajo todo con mis ideas ;D

Una cosa, las chicas no aparecerán mucho ya que trataré de centrarme más en los chicos y :o **¿¡Qué habrá querido decir Suga con que algo extraño sucedía entre Ukai-kun y Takeda-sensei? _¡Y Tsukishima! ¿A qué carajos se refiere con que cuida a Yamaguchi pero "a su manera"?_ ¿Hinata por qué se habrá molestado? –es un poco obvio pero eh– Y ¿¡es enserio!? ¿¡Colocaré a Oikawa con Iwa-chan en este fic!? **

Pues, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana.

Cuídense mucho y coman todas sus verduras ;D

_**Atte:ChiisanaOjou**_


	5. Tarde:De compras&caminatas por la playa

**Reviews :3**

* * *

**LucetNovae: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por seguirme, ¡me haces muy feliz! Respecto a las parejas me alegra que sean bienvenidas c: Sobre tus preguntas, algunas serán respondidas en este capítulo y otras más adelante. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo como te ha gustado el fic, ¡y que lo disfrutes porque me encantó como me quedó! Saludos y gracias por comentar.

* * *

**TaraKinomiya: **Hola~ Ay, ¡me encantan tus reviews! Te agradezco mucho que siempre comentes UwU me das muchas ganas para seguir escribiendo. Pero buano, respecto al review, síp Tsukishima está comportándose muy mal con Yamaguchi. Kageyama, ay Kageyama, no es que tuviera pensamientos lujuriosos con Hinata –noclaroqueno- pero si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, hmm… no lo sé xD. Jajaja abue-takeda, no lo había pensado así. Sobre la duda de qué pasó con Hinata y Kageyama cuando éste último lo fue a buscar, sale en este capítulo. Lamento mucho hacerte odiar más a Tsukishima, no es mi intención –ohsi?,quiénsabe- Y ¡síp! En este capítulo saldrán Oikawa e Iwaizumi, aunque… bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Disfrútalo, lo escribí con mucho amor~ Jajaja, ¡saludos y gracias por todo!

* * *

**Kaixkasu:** ¡Hola! Te agradezco un montón que me ames XD, espero que te guste este capítulo y también la aparición de Oikawa con Iwaizumi. Te agradezco también el hecho de que siempre comentes. Me alegra recibir reviews tuyos y saber el tanto amor que me tienes(? Jajaja, gracias y disfruta el capítulo. Saludos y besos :$

* * *

**Ilsel: **Holaaa, lamento mucho que se haya demorado tanto la actualización u-u pero lo importante es que al fin llegó. Me alegra que te haya gustado y lamento igual si estuvo muy confuso xD. Estaba apurada para subirlo así que no lo recibe tan profundamente. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por dejarme un review c: ¡saludos!

* * *

**Minka'Sunflowers: **¡Hola y no mueras Dx! Siento que eres mi senpai en esto así que por favor no mueras u-u. Para mí, Kageyama siempre pero SIEMPRE será un despistado en temas de amor y relaciones sociales xD. En este capítulo hay un momento de estos dos que me encantó como quedó, pero no sé si será de tu agrado. El Tsukiyama, joder… ha sido la pareja más montaña rusa que he escrito(?, quiero decir, Tsukki se está comportando extraño, no lo sé.  
Espero que disfrutes leyendo este capítulo, a mí me encantó como quedó aunque siento que me faltó revisarlo más aún –nunca hago revisiones profundas xD- Muchas gracias por tus fuerzas, sí, tienes razón, ¡el año ha pasado demasiado rápido! Saludos, fuerza también para ti, muchos abrazos y aww, gracias por los girasoles *u* ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Gracias por comentar siempre!

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

Debía actualizar ayer, pero, no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos –tareas, unas malditas y feas tareas– pero hoy les traigo la actualización.

El capítulo en sí me gustó mucho como quedó, pero siento que aún le falta más revisión de la que le hice xD. Se aclararán algunas cosas, aparecerán personas nuevas que **OJO**, la pareja de Oikawa e Iwaizumi la escribiré como **IwaOi**, ya que prefiero a Iwaizumi como seme~ –ayayai es que Iwa-chan de seme es tan sensual–

Y eso, nada más que decir. Posibles Ooc, o situaciones no muy bien entendidas(?

En fin, ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

**Viaje de Verano**

_**T**__arde: De compras y caminatas por la playa._

* * *

Habían vuelto a la cabaña ya por lo que tanto como las chicas junto a sensei y el entrenador Ukai comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo que constaría ese día.  
Al llegar, Tsukishima de inmediato se metió al baño para ducharse sin preocuparse por el estado en que estuviera Yamaguchi, haciendo enojar más aún a Sugawara. Junto simplemente dos toallas, una para el cuerpo y la otra para secar su cabello y se adentró sin ni siquiera mostrar algún gesto de arrepentimiento o culpabilidad al haber sido golpeado por el segundo setter de Karasuno.

Los demás chicos se dirigieron corriendo aún con los trajes de baño puestos a la habitación en donde dormían Tanaka y Nishinoya, comenzando una ardua partida de _Monópoli_ que Takeda-sensei había llevado para entretenerlos dentro de la cabaña.

En ese mismo momento el capitán se dirigió hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y guardar la que llevaba puesta, topándose con un desanimado Yamaguchi recostado en su futon, envuelto hasta la nariz por las sábanas en un intento en vano de ocultar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus pecosas mejillas; sintió una opresión de inmediato en su pecho al ver a casi uno de sus _hijos_ así, por lo que sin perder tiempo salió de la pieza y buscó a Sugawara.

– Suga.

– ¿Sí?

Se encontraba ayudando en la cocina.

– Esto… Yamaguchi – nombró al chico a la vez que apuntaba con su mirada la habitación de donde había salido recién.

– ¿Pasa algo? – con una expresión entre de susto y preocupación dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y secándose las manos se dirigió hacia la habitación seguido por su novio.

– Cuando entré estaba ya así – le susurró en el oído una vez posicionados en la entrada de la pieza – es mejor que hables con él.

– Lo sé, lo iba hacer de todas formas más tarde – le dijo con una amarga sonrisa – bien, ve tu y ayuda en la cocina.

– Está bien – le regalo una de esas sonrisas picaronas que a veces le mostraba, sonrojando de inmediato el pálido rostro del chico.

– Tonto, ya anda.

A la vez que Daichi se iba a la cocina a ayudar, él se adentró a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se dirigió hacia el futon abultado y comenzó a llamarle para poder conversar con él.

– Yamaguchi… Hey Yamaguchi…

– ¿Sugawara-san…?

– Sí, soy yo – le sonrió dulcemente – ¿Qué sucede? Si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo.

– Yo… y-yo… – de inmediato, su voz comenzó a distorsionarse ante las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – ¡Sugawara-san!

Se levantó de su futon en busca de sumo apoyo, abrazando por reflejo al sub-capitán. Éste sin dudarlo, envolvió entre sus brazos ese cuerpo que era más alto que el suyo pero que ahora se veía tan frágil, estrechándolo en un reconfortante abrazo mientras que el pequeño de primer año se aferraba con desesperación al cuerpo de él, dejando escapar toda esa pena y dolor que había sentido desde hace varios días atrás –incluso antes de realizar este viaje– al sentir el rechazo absoluto de su alto amigo, que si bien daba la sensación de que siempre fue así, pues en realidad hace solo unos días que había comenzado a rechazarlo de verdad.

Ver a Yamaguchi en ese estado originó más rabia en Sugawara de la que ya le tenía a Tsukishima, que se prometió internamente hablar con éste una vez terminado con Tadashi.

Sin hablar, estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición en total silencio, escuchándose solamente los débiles quejidos del pecoso. Sugawara de alguna forma sentía el dolor de Yamaguchi, la desesperación de no entender por qué razón el rubio lo trataba así y de por qué no lo cuidaba como era debido. Eran amigos de la infancia ¿no? Generalmente esos amigos de casi toda la vida se cuidaban mutuamente, sin siquiera dudarlo, pero en este caso el único que cuidaba a quién era Yamaguchi, era el único que mostraba sumo interés hacia la amistad que tenía con Tsukishima. ¿Pero y él? De solo mirar el comportamiento que había estado teniendo hacía Yamaguchi daba la sensación de que con él o sin él en su vida, nada cambiaría. Era como si le daba igual la compañía de Tadashi; no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que le pasara. Y eso era lo que le daba rabia a Sugawara, que no lo cuidara como era debido, que se mostrara desinteresado hacia su amistad con el pecoso; de verdad que quería gritarle algunas cosas a ese alto chico.

Idiota.

– Suga-wara-san… yo… a- a mí me gusta Tsu-kki… me… me gusta mucho… pe-pero él…

Suga quien en ese momento estaba adentrado en su mundo pensando sobre qué cosas le diría a Tsukishima, se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Yamaguchi había comenzado a decirle. Nervioso, lo sostuvo aún más fuerte en sus brazos esperando a que soltara más de esos sentimientos reprimidos.

– Y-Yo… Tsukki… me gusta… pe-pero él ni si-quiera me ve co-como un amigo…

– No digas eso Yamaguchi…– comenzó acariciarle su sedoso cabello en un gesto maternal – Tsukishima so-solo es… un idiota.

– ¿Sugawara-san…?

– N-No me prestes atención – le sonrió débilmente a la vez que éste alzaba su vista para mirarlo – Es solo que… me da demasiada pena verte así ¿sabes?

No había podido aguantar más, sus ojos habían comenzado a descargar toda la frustración y pena por ver así a Tadashi.

– Tsukishima no sabe nada… no sabe lo que se está perdiendo… – secó las lagrimas traicioneras que habían salido de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y continuó hablando – En la playa, justo después de que volvieras a la cabaña corriendo, yo… le di una cachetada a Tsukishima.

– Su-Sugawara-san…

– No te enojes ¿sí? – le dijo ya más calmado – Pero fue porque me enojé demasiado al ver que no hizo nada para alejar esos chicos de ti. Cuando le grité que debía cuidarte, él lo único que me dijo era que lo hacía a su manera, pero ni siquiera me dijo eso mirándome a los ojos. Y eso me dio más rabia aún porque sentí que simplemente me lo había dicho para que lo dejara tranquilo.

– …

– Pero no quiero hablarte de esto para deprimirte más. Lo que quiero decir es que Tsukishima está teniendo un comportamiento muy ambiguo, para nada de claro. Debe haber una razón detrás de por qué se está comportando así contigo.

– No lo creo – comentó con una triste sonrisa – siempre ha sido así, pero ahora último es más que antes. No lo sé… debe haberse… aburrido de mi ¿no lo cree? – le dice con una sonrisa forzosa en su rostro.

– ¡No digas eso! – le reprocha – Son amigos de la infancia, los amigos así nunca se aburrirán del otro.

– Sugawara-san es muy amable – le dice mientras comienza alejarse lentamente de él – gracias, pero las cosas con Tsukki no son así.

– ¡Hey Yamaguchi!

Pero no recibió respuesta del chico, quien se había levantado de su lado para salir de la habitación dejando al de hebras platinas con las palabras en la boca sin alcanzar a decirle algo.  
Ugh, si tuviera a Tsukishima en ese mismo instante.  
Y como si tuviera poderes mágicos, a tan solo segundos de que Yamaguchi dejara la habitación, entró el alto rubio con solo una toalla situada en sus caderas mientras que la otra la tenía en el cuello para que las gotas en su cabello no le mojaran el dorso.

Sugawara de inmediato se acercó hacia él echo furia, encarándolo mientras que éste sin decir algo se vestía, colocándose un pantalón gris deportivo junto a una playera de mangas cortas de color negro igual que sus lentes.

– Hey Tsukishima, necesito hablar contigo.

– …

– Tu comportamiento de hoy ha estado molestándome. Me he fijado en cómo has tratado a Yamaguchi; déjame decirte que no me gusta para nada eso.

– …

– Si tienes algún problema con él o alguna otra cosa, te recomiendo que se lo digas claramente porque Yamaguchi está sufriendo demasiado por culpa de tu comportamiento confuso.

– …

– ¿No dirás nada? ¿Siquiera te importa lo que estoy diciéndote?

– …

– ¡Tsukishima! – no se aguantó y lo tomó del cuello de la playera para hacerlo girar y quedar frente a frente.

– ¿Qué quiere que diga exactamente? ¿Qué "lo siento"? – le dijo mirándolo desde arriba.

– ¡Quiero que te disculpes con Yamaguchi!

– Sugawara-san, yo realmente no quiero hablar de esto con usted.

– ¡Entonces aclara las cosas con él!

– Ah… – suspiró y lo miró seriamente – Se lo digo con respeto, pero no se entrometa. Sé lo que hago.

Con esto dicho, se soltó del agarre del sub-capitán y se dirigió hacia quien sabe dónde.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Estúpido Kageyama"_ pensó por décima vez dentro de su cabeza mientras sentía la frescura de las olas del mar llegarle al rostro, empapándolo y dejándolo con una débil capa salada sobre su cuerpo.  
Sabía que el lugar que había elegido para tranquilizarse y enfriar su cabeza no era el mejor, es más, era peligroso, pero sabía que por eso mismo las personas alrededor suyo no irían hacía allá por lo que podría estar solo todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Hace ya horas que estaba situado en ese lugar, sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, pensando, recordando, gritando de rabia internamente. Pero es que aunque ya hubieran pasado alrededor de tres horas, el recuerdo de las chicas hablándole a Kageyama, coqueteándole y toqueteándolo, le hacía hervir la sangre. Para rematar, como idiota que era respecto a estos temas se había quedado hablando afanadamente con las chicas mientras que de fondo Tanaka-senpai junto a Nishinoya-senpai le gritaban palabras de aliento. _"¡Ugh idiota, idiota!"_ ¿Es que acaso _realmente_ no se había dado cuenta de por qué le había tirado agua en la cara? ¡Era más que obvio! Le había molestado ver como esas chicas se le habían acercado con _claras_ intenciones perversas. Y él, muy idiota siguió conversando con ellas. ¡De verdad odiaba lo lento y despistado que era a veces Kageyama! En temas de voleibol era un genio, pero cuando se trataba de relacionarse con personas era un total idiota.

Lo odiaba, en estos momentos no quería ni ver su fea –atractiva– cara.  
Además también estaba lo de Yachi. No pudo evitar recordar lo pegado que se le quedó mirando una vez que había llegado junto con Shimizu-senpai a los quitasoles, causándole más que rabia un sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho.

Como ahora.

Cuando notó que Kageyama se había quedado casi hipnotizado mirando a Yachi, un sentimiento de vacio le llenó por completo su pecho, a la altura de su corazón; se sintió como si hubiera sido abandonado. No sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo, pero había sido un sentimiento frio, como solitario, triste. Y aquel sentimiento le había subido hasta la garganta, formando un nudo muy parecido al que se había formado en su estómago. Un nudo que le dolía, un nudo por aguantarse las extrañas ganas de llorar que le habían llegado.

Como ahora.

Sintió como levemente sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse más de lo normal y como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar nervioso ante el recuerdo que incluía a Yachi, su compañero de equipo, por lo que juntando más sus piernas a su dorso y abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, escondió su rostro para que así nadie se diera cuenta de él.

Y en ese momento recordó, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Sugawara-san el primer día de viaje, ósea, ayer por la tarde.

"_No quiero confundirte, pero es verdad Hinata. Te aseguro que a Kageyama le gustas tú"_

"_Si tan solo fuera verdad lo que usted dice Sugawara-san" _ pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus labios en un intento de reprimir esas ganas de llorar, de calmar ese horrible dolor en su garganta.

Cuando de repente escuchó a la razón de porqué tenía ganas de llorar.

– ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en ese lugar!? ¡Sal de ahí!

Joder, más de dos horas buscándolo y el idiota estaba entre una zona rocosa en donde las olas llegaban con más fuerza de lo normal. Al momento en que lo vio asustado corrió hacia él y le gritó de inmediato que se saliera de ahí; no era un lugar seguro, para nada de seguro.

Vio como el chico alzaba su rostro de entre sus rodillas y le miraba con una extraña expresión, a la vez que susurraba su nombre.

– Kageyama…

– ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Ven!

Y como si se tratara de un pequeño de cinco años, le extendió la mano en señal de ayuda para poder sacarlo de ahí sin ningún rasguño. Hinata miró esa grande mano un buen rato, dudando de si debería agarrarla o no, hasta que al final optó que sí y la tomó como si de una princesa se tratase mientras se levantaba y salía lentamente de esas grandes y saladas rocas, con cuidado de no resbalar y hacerse alguna herida.

Se sonrojó de inmediato al sentir el calor corporal de la grande mano de Kageyama, y más aún cuando ésta alcanzaba a envolver por completo la suya, cambiando radicalmente ese sentimiento de soledad, esos latidos de tristeza, en un sentimiento de calidez y palpitaciones nerviosas que una persona normal enamorada tendría.

Porque sí, estaba enamorado de Kageyama.

– ¡Idiota, que estabas haciendo ahí! ¡Ese lugar es muy peligroso! – le reprochó de inmediato mientras le sostenía aún la mano – ¡Quien hubiera sabido si te resbalabas y caías al mar!

– ¡No te pongas así! ¡A final de cuentas es tu culpa!

– ¡¿Mi culpa!? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Yo… Yo… – mierda, ¿qué le diría ahora? Se le había escapado eso por tanto griterío. – N-No, quiero decir…

– ¿Hice algo? – extrañamente un poco más calmado, Kageyama con su mano libre le tomó del mentón y le elevó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

– ¡¿Q-Qu–¡? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

"_Ay Dios, ¡ay Dios!" _Fue lo único que pudo pensar Hinata al sentir aún la mano de Kageyama sujetándole la suya y al sentir como la otra elevaba delicadamente su rostro para que se miraran.

En ese momento, Kageyama se dio cuenta.

– ¡Na-Nada! ¡Es que no me estabas mirando! ¡Por eso–!

– ¡¿Ah!?

– ¡Argh mierda! ¡Ya dime que estabas haciendo en ese lugar!

– ¡Pensando!

– ¡¿En qué!?

– ¡En ti!

– ¡¿AH!?

Sus rostros de por sí ya estaban colorados y no necesariamente por estar bajo el calor veraniego que les brindaba el sol, sino que por la vergüenza al escuchar lo que el otro decía a cada un segundo. El nerviosismo entre ellos se notaba_ demasiado_, pero como ellos eran los que estaban inquietos, no se daban cuenta ni entendían muy bien las reacciones que estaba teniendo el otro por lo que siguieron así gritándose cosas incoherentes por un buen rato.

– ¡¿Quieres soltarme!? ¡Hace rato que salí de las rocas ya!

– ¿¡Qué, acaso te doy asco!? – por alguna extraña razón, la petición de Hinata le molestó.

– ¡¿Qué estás hablando Kageyama!?

– ¡N-No lo sé! ¡Tú empezaste!

– ¡Ah!? ¿¡Yo!?

– ¡Sí! ¡Di-Diciendo todo eso de… de estar pe-pensando en mí…!

– ¡Y-Yo no…!

Era imposible negarlo. Claramente esta conversación estaba tornando una atmosfera _muy_ extraña. Una atmosfera de la cual ninguno de los dos lograba darse cuenta y mucho menos entender. Si los chicos del equipo los vieran en ese mismo instante, quien sabe lo que les dirían.

Aclarándose la garganta, soltó por fin la mano de Hinata y le dijo que lo mejor por ahora era regresar a la cabaña.

– Re-Regresemos, todos deben estar preocupados, nos hemos demorado mucho en volver.

– S-Sí, tienes razón.

Comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del mar mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos y risas de las demás personas, lo que hacía de esa caminata por la playa menos incómoda de lo que ya estaban.

Hinata mientras caminaba al lado de Kageyama pensaba, nervioso, en alguna forma de preguntarle y sacarle el tema de Yachi-san en traje de baño, pero nada se le ocurría realmente. Los nervios y la vergüenza de hace solo minutos aún la tenía en su cuerpo por lo que su cabeza no lograba pensar muy bien, pero quería saber, quería saber desde el mismo Kageyama que era lo que había visto en Yachi que se había quedado pegado mirándola.

De verdad que quería saberlo.

– Ehm… Kageyama…

– ¿Hmm? – éste siguió caminando mientras miraba hacia el frente, opuesto a Hinata quien tenía la cabeza agachada mirando la mojada arena.

– ¿¡Có-Cómo crees que se ve-veían Shimizu-senpai y Yachi-san en trajes de baño!? –le preguntó gritando muerto de la vergüenza por atreverse a realizar semejante pregunta.

– ¿Qué como creo que se veían? – repitió la pregunta – Hmm, normal, igual que las demás chicas.

– ¿E-Eh?

– Ah, Yachi-san me sorprendió un poco.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

– ¿Po-Porqué…? – le preguntó asustado.

– No pensé que ella se pondría esas cosas – dijo alzando los hombros – no sé, fue extraño verla así, pero nada más. ¿Por qué preguntas? – le preguntó mirándolo desde su altura extrañado ante esa pregunta.

– N-No, por nada…

– Hmm, ¿y tú? ¿qué crees? – le devolvió la pregunta, ¿por qué?, porque estaba interesado, obvio.

– Normal igual – le devolvió la misma respuesta pero no para copiarle, sino que era verdad. Ya que quien lo había impresionado había sido cierta persona que caminaba a su lado izquierdo en ese momento, nadie más.

"_No pensé que Kageyama tendría los músculos mar-marcados…"_ pensó mientras de reojo, tímidamente, le miraba el abdomen.

Pero en ese momento.

– ¡Iwa-chan~! ¡Vamos, colócame bloqueador!

– ¡Jódete Oikawa!

– ¡Iwa-chaaaaaaan~!

Ambos chicos de primer año, petrificados, detuvieron sus pasos y giraron sus cabezas de forma automática hacia la misma dirección, encontrándose con una silueta muy conocida por ellos sentada debajo de una sombrilla, gritándole a otra silueta que se alejaba de ese lugar hacia quien sabe dónde.

– No-No me digas que…

– ¡E-El gran rey!

Apuntando deliberadamente al chico bajo la sombrilla, gritó ese apodo que hace meses atrás le había colocado la primera vez que lo había conocido.

– ¡¿Ah!? ¡Chibi-chan! Y… ¡¿Tobio-chan!?

Era Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

.

.

* * *

–**Dos horas antes–**

– ¡Gwaaah! ¡Muchas gracias por el almuerzo! ¡Estuvo delicioso! – gritó energéticamente Nishinoya mientras se sobaba su inflada panza.

– Me alegro que le haya gustado, Nishinoya-senpai – le dijo sonriente la rubia del equipo.

– ¡Por supuesto Yachi-san! ¡Si esta comida está hecha por ángeles! – le afirmó Tanaka con un pulgar alzado en señal de aprobación.

– Hehe, gracias – le dijo sonrojada levemente ante el cumplido.

– Sawamura-san, yo, estoy preocupado por Hinata-kun y Kageyama-kun – le comunicó sensei al capitán mientras retiraba los platos con ayuda de Suga.

– No se preocupe sensei, terminamos aquí y Suga y yo vamos a buscarlos – le dijo tranquilamente para que no se preocupara más.

– Está bien…

– Cualquier cosa lo llamaremos a usted o a Ukai-san, así que no se preocupe – le dijo esta vez Suga con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

– Bien – dijo un poco más relajado.

– Sensei relájese, esos chiquillos están bien.

– Ukai-san, usted sabe que si les llegara a pasar algo el responsable de todo seré–

– Sí, sí. ¿Quién quiere helado de postre? – le interrumpió desviando el tema.

– ¡Yo! – saltó de inmediato Nishinoya.

– Pues bien, toma, ve y cómprate uno – le dijo dándole un billete a Nishinoya – ¿nadie más quiere?

– Yo – dijo alzando su mano tímidamente Asahi.

– Bien, vayan y diviértanse comprando helados.

– ¡Vamos Asahi-san!

– ¡Espera Noya! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

Ambos chicos se fueron de ahí entre gritos y corridas.

– Bien, nosotros saldremos a buscar a Kageyama y Hinata. ¿Vamos Suga?

Sugawara, quien se había quedado pegado mirando a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi respectivamente, no le respondió nada a su novio.

– ¿Suga?

– ¿Ah? Sí, vamos, vamos – respondió alegre.

– Cualquier cosa llamaremos a sensei o a Ukai-san – repitió Daichi lo que su novio había dicho minutos antes.

– Sí, sí, tan solo vayan – les dijo Ukai con un gesto desinteresado.

– Bien, nos vamos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

El pequeño líbero se encontraba más que emocionado buscando por todos los locales el helado que tanto quería pero el hecho de ver tantos helados en vitrinas le exaltaba más aún, por lo que Asahi al ser mucho más alto que el pequeño Yuu, parecía un padre calmando a su hijo de no comprar cosas de más a las que comprarían, en este caso, helados. Nishinoya ante esto inflaba sus mofletes de una manera tan adorable que Asahi debía mirar hacia otro lado para no caer engatusado en su juego.

La verdad es que semanas antes de realizar este viaje grupal con los del club, Asahi se había dado cuenta que la relación con Nishinoya estaba comenzando a tornarse más profunda, más íntima. No sabía cómo explicarlo bien, pero se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos de lo que ya eran. Cuando hablaba con él se sentía extraño. A veces cuando hablaban por mensajes de texto y llegaba la hora de despedirse para poder dormir, muchas veces tecleó _"te quiero"_ en su teléfono móvil, pero una vez que se daba cuenta de lo que quería mandarle borraba esas dulces palabras y colocaba lo mismo de siempre_ "Descansa y no te quedes dormido mañana" _o algo así. Pero era extraño, no le molestaba en lo absoluto sentirse así de cómodo con Nishinoya. Es más, le gustaba mucho cuando éste le colocaba atención, cuando le preguntaba preocupado como estaba o cuando mostraba total interés en él, cosas así le gustaban mucho. Pero no sabía muy bien el porqué, ósea, una vez pensó en la posibilidad de que _podría_ gustarle Yuu, pero luego la descartó de inmediato al pensar en las muchas cosas que implicaba que le gustara. Ejemplo, besarlo, caminar con las manos agarradas, juntar sus frentes, besarlo, acariciarle el cabello… esperen, eso ya lo hacía. Bueno, en fin, imaginarse en tales situaciones con Nishinoya le causaba un sentimiento extraño, un leve dolor en el estómago que interpretó como_ "asco" _o para que no sonara tan mal _"rechazo"_, por lo que descartó de inmediato esa posibilidad de que le gustara Noya.

– ¡Asahi-san! ¿Puedo comprarme una galleta de la fortuna?

– ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? – dijo sin entender.

– ¡Tan solo dímelo! –le dijo inflando sus mejillas de molestia.

– Eh, está bien, supongo – dijo no tan seguro – compra lo que quieras Noya.

– Está bien~

El pequeño líbero se acercó a la vitrina en donde estaban las galletas y con suma seriedad eligió y saco una. La partió en dos, se comió los restos de galletas y extendió el papel entre sus manos para leer lo que traía escrito. Asahi en ese momento vio lo emocionado y feliz que se colocó luego de leer, por lo que esbozó una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Nishinoya de inmediato se le acercó y le mostró el papel.

– ¡Mira Asahi-san! ¡He sacado buena fortuna!

– Me alegro por ti Noya – le felicito despeinándole sus rebeldes cabellos. Ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ahora podré confesarme!

– ¿Eh…?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Llevaban caminando un buen rato por la orilla del mar mientras buscaban con la vista a ambos chicos de primer año, pero lo único que veían eran veraneantes por aquí y por allá. Para protegerse de los rayos del sol, Suga se había colocado una camisa delgada con cuadros celestes y blancos sin abrochar, dejando mostrar un poco de su nívea piel a disgusto de Daichi. Él le había querido abrochar la camisa pero su novio le había dicho que no, que hacía mucho calor y que se la había colocado simplemente para proteger su cuerpo de los rayos ultravioletas. En momentos así se molestaba con su novio, al no darse cuenta del encanto que tenía y mostrarse deliberadamente así como así en ese lugar. Tenía que andar como perro guardián alrededor suyo.

– Vamos Daichi, deja eso –le dijo con una sonrisa al ver como su novio miraba mal a todos los tipos que se le quedaban mirando.

– Pero Suga, tengo que cuidarte ya que tú no te das cuenta de cómo eres – le dijo molesto por tener un hermoso novio que llame la atención de todos esos bastardos.

– ¿Cómo soy? – le preguntó inocentemente.

En ese momento, Daichi se colocó frente a él dándole la espalda al fuerte sol. Le tomó su pálido rostro con ambas manos morenas y le dijo como era.

– Eres muy lindo Suga, demasiado – le dijo sincero, haciéndolo sonrojar de golpe.

– Q-Qué dices Daichi…

– Por eso – mirando con las cejas fruncidas a dos chicos que pasaban junto a ellos prosiguió hablando – tengo que cuidarte.

– Tonto – le tomó su rostro como él igual lo había hecho con el suyo y lo hizo girar para juntar sus frentes una a la otra – yo solo quiero a Daichi.

– Si, lo sé, pero–

– Daichi…

– Ah, está bien – suspirando, se dejó ser y le regalo un tierno beso en los labios frente a todo ese gentío de personas que se encontraban jugando en el agua, tomando sol, caminando, o simplemente durmiendo bajo las sombrillas.

Solo algunos se dieron cuenta de esa acción, pero ellos, seguros de su amor, no les interesaba nada de lo que pensarían las demás personas.

– A todo esto, ¿hablaste con Yamaguchi? – continuaron caminando.

– Sí y también con Tsukishima.

– ¿Con Tsukishima? – le miró interrogante – ¿Y qué le dijiste?

– Que dejara esa conducta vaga hacia Yamaguchi y que si tenía algún problema con él era mejor hablarlo y aclarárselo de inmediato.

– ¿Y él que te dijo?

– Que no me entrometiera.

– Tiene razón.

– Lo sé, pero Daichi, yo simplemente no podía hacer como que no vi nada. Yamaguchi lloró y me sentí demasiado mal por haberlo visto así.

– Sí, pero eso es un asunto de ellos Suga.

– ¡Lo sé pero–!

– Ya, ya, enfoquémonos en buscar a Kageyama y Hinata – le dijo dulcemente Daichi.

– Ah… – suspiró cerrando sus jades ojos – Sí, espero que ellos estén bien por lo menos.

– Conociéndolos, puede que sí como puede que no.

La pareja de tercer año se miró mutuamente ante lo último dicho, y suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras seguían buscando a aquellos chicos.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Se encontraban en la habitación que habían arrendado en un hotel situado cerca de la playa, sentados en un sofá, uno sobre el otro, besándose lentamente sin siquiera subir a otro nivel de temperatura.

– Iwa-chan~ me gusta cuando _tú_ me besas… – le dijo una vez separado de su boca.

– Oikawa, a ti te gusta todo lo que te hago – le dijo no egocéntricamente, sino que afirmando una verdad.

– ¡Es verdad! – le dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole su lengua – ¡Te quiero Iwa-chan! – y lo abrazó mientras apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio al estar sentado sobre él.

– A todo esto, ¿cómo está Kageyama? –le preguntó al recordar que se había topado con él y el pequeño Hinata hace un rato.

– ¿Tobio? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – le dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto en su boca, amurrado.

– Oikawa no seas estúpido – _"no te pongas celoso" _le dijo con su mirada jade una vez que la conectó con la castaña de su novio.

– Está bien~ – y lo volvió a abrazar – Tanto como Chibi-chan y Tobio-chan están bien, aunque…

– ¿Hmm?

– Me preguntaron que qué estábamos haciendo acá. ¡Por supuesto! Le dije que estábamos en una cita – dijo mientras afirmaba su cabeza en el cuello de Iwaizumi – pero luego yo les dije algo y se colocaron muy extraños.

– ¿Qué les dijiste? – preguntó mientras sentía la respiración de Tooru chocarle en el cuello.

– Los felicité porque creí que al fin estaban juntos, como pareja claro.

– ¿Son pareja?

– Eso fue lo que yo pensé~, pero al escucharme se pusieron muy raros y comenzaron a negarlo. Es más, hasta comenzaron a discutir delante de mí y ni siquiera me prestaron atención – dijo molesto porque le habían ignorado. – y luego seguí a Iwa-chan y resulta que venías al departamento~ – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en su grueso cuello.

– Ah… – suspiró Iwaizumi – joder, espero que no hayas hecho algo malo.

– ¿Algo malo? – preguntó confundido Oikawa – pero si se les nota que se gustan.

– Sí, pero puede que aún no lo sepan.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! – rió alejándose del cuello de su novio y acomodándose más encima de él – Se pasarían de idiotas.

– Oikawa, ellos son igual de idiotas que tú.

– ¡¿Eh!? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Iwa-chan? ¡Ya verás!

Lo atacó con una oleada de besos, del cual salió ganador Iwaizumi ya que el primero que se calentó fue Oikawa, así comenzando una excitante guerra entre ellos.

Pero Iwaizumi tenía razón, porque si aquellos dos aún no sabían sobre los sentimientos del otro, lo que Oikawa les había dicho de seguro que los confundiría y le afectaría en la relación que llevasen.

* * *

_**Próximamente** / **N**oche veraniega: Festival local._

– _Takeda-sensei tiene cero aguante al alcohol – rió travieso._

– _Ukai-san es malo…_

– _¡Tsu-Tsukki! ¡Yo… yo! ¡Me gus–!_

– _Noya ¿a… a quién te declararas?_

– _¿No es obvio? –le miró confundido._

– _¿¡T-tegustaYachi-sancierto!? – preguntó rápidamente._

– _¡N-No!_

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado en esta semana.

Joder, han pasado tantas pero TANTAS cosas. Yo solo opinaré: Tsukishima maldito, Kageyama eres demasiado lento y adorable, Oikawa demasiado sensual. Papá-Dai y Mamá-Suga son tan tiernos. Ukai-kun, ¿qué está pasando con Take-chan, eh? y Asahi-san… ese dolor no es asco, es un embarazo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! El próximo se viene bueno, sensual, sabroso, ay no lo sé xD.

Acepto reclamos, sugerencias, cualquier cosa ewe

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

¡Saludos, besos y cuídense!

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou**_


	6. Noche veraniega: Festival local-Parte I

¡Hola a todos! Después de varias semanas he vuelto.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero, a veces suceden cosas en la vida que no tienes predestinadas, ¡lo siento de corazón!

Para ahorrarme un poco más de tiempo no responderé esta vez sus bellísimos reviews, pero me gustaría decirles que estoy encantadísima con todo lo que dejan; ¡de verdad muchas gracias! También les agradezco sus favoritos y alertas, ¡son un amor de personas! ¡Gracias!

Espero que de corazón les guste este capítulo. Yo lo he amado, en especial el Asanoya -cuuuuuuute-

Sin nada más que decir, posibles Ooc y ¡ah! aparecerá algo extraño en Iwaoi que espero que no les moleste (será la única vez)

Disfruten de este capítulo recién salido del horno :'D

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

**Viaje de Verano.**

**N**oche veraniega: Festival local - Parte I

* * *

Solamente les tomó unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente para seguir caminando por la playa y encontrar a ambos chicos de primer año. Tanto como Daichi y Suga se sonrieron mutuamente a la vez que corrían hacia la dirección en donde estaban los chicos. Éstos caminaban de frente a ellos pero cada uno iba ensimismado en su mundo. El _setter_ de metro ochenta caminaba mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras que el pequeño de cabellera naranja caminaba mirando sus pies llenos de arena, con ambas manos sobre su pecho entrelazando y torciendo claramente nervioso los dedos de sus manos. No fue hasta que el capitán los llamó por sus nombres que se dieron cuenta que los de tercero los estaban buscando. Claro, se habían demorado mucho en volver.  
Sugawara de inmediato captó una extraña atmosfera entre ellos por lo que suavemente codeó las costillas de su novio en pista de que algo extraño sucedía ahí, captando de inmediato el gesto del chico de cabello platino.

"_¿No notas algo extraño?"_ le preguntó con la mirada.

"_Sí, no sé muy bien pero hay algo extraño entre ellos_" le respondió de vuelta el capitán con sus achocolatados ojos.

Miraron a ambos chicos de primer año, Daichi a Kageyama y Sugawara-san a Hinata respectivamente, para luego suspirar y decirles que lo mejor era volver ya que Takeda-sensei estaba muy nervioso ante la ausencia de ellos. Kageyama, pensativo y un poco más serio de lo normal les respondió que era una buena idea, mientras que Hinata se mantenía aún torciendo sus delgados dedos sobre su pecho en señal de nerviosismo, sin siquiera responder o levantar la vista desde sus pies.

Sugawara quiso hablar de inmediato con Hinata, pero ya con la experiencia vivida con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, creyó que lo mejor ahora sería dejar a ese par solo al igual que el anterior nombrado, hasta que uno de los dos se le acercara para hablar y aclarar sus pensamientos, por lo que ahora se mantendría fuera de todo esto.

Debían avanzar solos.

Los cuatros se encaminaron hacia la cabaña mientras alrededor se divisaban como las personas cerraban sus sombrillas y guardaban sus cosas en pequeños bolsos, dispuestos a volver a su hogar o casa veraniega según era el caso de cada una. Sugawara quien había estado absorto en su mundo buscando a ambos chicos no se había dado cuenta ya que el sol estaba más abajo que antes, comenzando en tan solo algunos minutos el atardecer de ese día.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la cabaña, por lo que una vez que Takeda-sensei vio a los chicos de primero no pudo evitar correr y abrazarlos mientras les hacía saber lo muy preocupado que lo tenían. Hinata aún inquieto trataba de calmarlo con su voz un poco más alta de lo normal, mientras que Kageyama solamente se mantenía mirando el cielo que había comenzado a tornarse más oscuro una vez llegados. Al entrar a la cabaña, toda atmosfera extraña que los rodeaba desapareció al presenciar un torneo de pulseadas entre el equipo, iniciada por el entrenador quien le había ganado ya a la mayoría de los chicos de segundo año. En ese momento era el turno de Tanaka para probar su fuerza física, por lo que Hinata de inmediato se emocionó y se unió a la competencia, olvidándose por completo sobre lo que había ocurrido horas atrás con el gran rey. Kageyama por su parte se dirigió al baño a tomar una buena ducha, ya que necesitaba quitarse esa sutil capa salada que se le había impregnado por tanto caminar por la playa, además de que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, con tranquilidad, para ordenar y meditar aún mejor lo que había ocurrido con Oikawa-san anteriormente.

Al igual que Tsukishima había tomado dos toallas, una para el cuerpo y otra para su cabello, además de ligeras ropas ya que si bien recordaba hoy en la noche sería el festival local por lo que irían a visitarlo un rato con el equipo.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y tomándose su tiempo, con calma, se sacó el traje de baño negro con líneas diagonales blancas que le había comprado su madre para esta ocasión, tirándolo en el cesto de ropa sucia junto con sus bóxers los cuales estaban un poco húmedos ante el baño que se había dado en el mar con los demás chicos. Se adentró a la tina y no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción al sentir el agua cayéndole de lleno en el cuerpo, en la espalda, en los hombros, relajándolo y tranquilizándolo de sobre manera mientras agarraba la botella de su champú y se untaba el contenido en su azulino cabello, comenzando el lavado diario que tenía desde pequeño.

Se refregó la nuca, detrás de las orejas, a los lados, en su flequillo mientras de fondo escuchaba la risa de todos los del equipo situados en la habitación principal de la cabaña acompañados de un eufórico Hinata que exclamaba _"¡Es mi turno, es mi turno!" _ante la competición de pulseadas que había iniciado el entrenador. Kageyama, ante esto, no pudo evitar suspirar y recordar lo que hace varias horas ya había comenzado a meditar, todo gracias a su senpai de la escuela media.

_Flash back_

_– ¡Chibi-chan! Y… ¿¡Tobio-chan!?_

_– ¿¡Qu-Qué está haciendo aquí el gran rey, Kageyama!? – le gritó nervioso mientras le tomaba de un brazo y se escondía detrás de su gran cuerpo, aún apuntando al setter de Aoba Josai._

_– ¡Qu–! ¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa, idiota!_

_– ¡No me llames idiota, idiota! – le devolvió el insulto._

_– ¡Ha ha! Nunca pensé que me los encontraría en un lugar como este~ – los interrumpió el castaño a la vez que se levantaba de la sombrilla y se ponía frente a ellos._

_– ¡Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí! – le preguntó retadoramente el número diez mientras aún lo apuntaba con su dedo, ingeniando miles de ideas en su pequeña cabeza del porqué Oikawa-san estaría en un lugar como este._

_– ¡Pues, nada más ni nada menos que teniendo una cita con Iwa-chan! – le respondió emocionado al de metro sesenta aún sin poder creer que su viaje con Iwa-chan era real y no algo producto de su imaginación._

_– ¿Ci…ta? – preguntó confundido Hinata, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba la palabra que había repetido automáticamente – ¡U-U-UNA CITA!_

_– ¿¡Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san están–!? – gritó sin poder creérselo el apodado anteriormente como "rey opresivo"._

_– ¡Yei! – festejó Oikawa mientras se daba cuenta del impacto que causaba en los chicos de Karasuno la simple palabra "cita" – Pero, hey, ¡vamos! No es como si ustedes no estuvieran en una – les informó mientras apuntaba burlonamente la mano de Hinata que aún tenía agarrado el brazo de Kageyama al haberse ocultado detrás de él._

_Ambos chicos se miraron y de inmediato sus rostros se ruborizaron como hace minutos atrás lo habían hecho cuando se habían dado la mano, incapaces de actuar con normalidad frente al gran popular Oikawa Tooru._

_– ¡N-No–! ¿¡Oikawa-san qué está di-diciendo!? – preguntó entrando en pánico Tobio._

_– Ka-Kageyama y… y-yo… ci-cita… – Hinata murmuraba una vez ya soltado del brazo de Kageyama mientras miraba sus pequeñas manos y repetía lo mismo – ci-cita… y-yo y… cita…_

_– Oigan, ¿qué…. qué les sucede? – los miró extrañado el de piel nívea – no es algo del otro mundo, quiero decir, es normal que tengan citas._

_– ¿¡No-Normal!? – le preguntó gritando Kageyama._

_– ¡Pues claro Tobio! ¿No son novios? – preguntó inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia el lado derecho._

_– ¡No-NOVIOS! – gritó automáticamente Hinata a la vez que su rostro se volvía un hermoso tomate maduro._

_– ¡EH! ¡NOV–! – ni siquiera podía decir la palabra de lo avergonzado que se sentía con todo esto – ¡NO–! ¡NOVI–! – no, no podía._

_– Ka-Kageyama…. Kageyama y yo… no-no-novios… – murmuró tímidamente mientras se atrevía a alzar su mirada miel y conectarla con la azul mar de Tobio._

_– ¡Qu–! ¡Hinata qu-qué estás hablando–!_

_– ¡Pe-Pero Oikawa-san–!_

_– ¡Cállate!_

_– ¡Pe-Pero Oikawa-san dijo que–!_

_– ¡Tan solo cállate idiota!_

_– ¡He-Hey! ¡No me digas idiota, t-tú–!_

_Y así comenzó una nueva pelea con gritos incoherente entre los dos._

_Fin flash back._

Con sus grandes manos, ocultando por completo su sonrojado rostro, recordó la escena exacta de cuando se habían topado con Oikawa-san. Su corazón saltaba incluso más fuerte que en el momento al estar ahora más calmado, por lo que podía repasar con más atención lo que había ocurrido. Si estaba bien, había entendido que Oikawa-san les había insinuado que eran novios, sí, novios, él y Hinata. Y ser novios infería en que ellos se gustaran, porque para que dos personas se convirtieran en pareja debían quererse mutuamente, gustarse. Eso lo tenía claro, no era tan despistado como para no saber eso. El dilema ahora aquí era el porqué Oikawa-san les había dicho eso.

Quitó sus manos de su rostro y agarró el jabón en barra que estaba sobre un pequeño soporte al lado del champú, comenzándolo a pasar por todo su cuerpo, continuando con su análisis.

Puede que Oikawa-san había pensado que eran novios al ver que Hinata le había agarrado el brazo con tanta familiaridad, sin vergüenza, por lo que esa era su principal opción. Pero si se lo pensaba bien, el toque de Hinata no era como lo suficiente para llegar a pensar que eran novios. Para él, había sido un toque de nervios por ver de repente a Oikawa-san, simplemente eso.

También estaba la opción de que al verlos sólo a los dos juntos, caminando por la playa, pensó que estaban en una cita como muchas parejas lo hacían. Además de que como siempre andan juntos, ya sea en la escuela o en el entrenamiento, era común pensar que ellos eran novios. Pero alto, el capitán de Aoba Josai no pensaba comúnmente. Podría atreverse a decir –o pensar en este caso– que el de ojos cafés suave como el chocolate dulce tenía una particular manera de pensar las cosas, de analizarlas, por lo que no creía mucho en la opción de que pensó que eran novios por verlos siempre juntos. Por lo que esa idea quedaba descartada; para que Oikawa-san les dijera eso, tiene que haber una razón mucho más profunda.

En ese momento, recordó de inmediato la conversación que había tenido con Daichi-san el día de ayer por la tarde. Le había dado sus sospechas de que posiblemente a Hinata le gustara Yachi-san ya que el de cabello ondulado le había dicho que la persona que le gustaba era desde hace muy poco tiempo, infiriendo entonces así que era Yachi-san ya que ella había entrado hace muy poco al equipo para ser la futura mánager. Pero la reacción del capitán al escuchar esto no fue algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Kageyama, ya que su reacción fue de decirle al setter oficial que Hinata gustaba de él, confundiendo aún más sus sospechas. Y no se iba a mentir a sí mismo, pero antes de pensar que a Hinata le gustara la chica rubia del equipo, pensó, sinceramente, en que podría ser él, y no lo pensaba egocéntricamente, si no que hace tiempo venía dándose cuenta que el pequeño bloqueador central estaba teniendo un comportamiento algo extraño hacía él. Varias veces en los entrenamientos se había topado con que lo miraba por un buen rato, además de que le daba la sensación de que lo seguía con la mirada por todo el gimnasio cuando debían precalentar trotando. Pero todas esas sospechas, esos posibles hechos de que le gustara al pequeño de camiseta número diez, se desvanecieron de inmediato cuando tuvieron esa conversación la noche anterior a este viaje, vía teléfono móvil, sobre si les gustaba alguien.

Lo que le había dicho Hinata causó en Kageyama que todas sus ideas sobre gustarle a él se quebraran, se desvanecieran como partículas de polvo, reemplazándolas con ideas de que al pequeño le gustaba la chica que Shimizu-senpai había presentado hace unas semanas.  
Era más que obvio. Por eso mismo, en la mañana cuando se había sentado junto a Yachi-san debajo del quitasol, le preguntó sobre qué pensaba de Hinata. Quería saber si la chica también estaba interesada en Hinata, algo, una pequeña pista, pero sus nervios lo habían traicionado por completo y ante la respuesta de la chica de no saber a qué se refería su pregunta, abandonó por completo la situación.

Pero por más que se auto convenciera de que a Shouyou le gustaba Hitoka, estaba aquel hecho que había ocurrido cuando lo había ido a buscar luego de su desaparición, encontrándolo en una zona rocosa de la playa.  
Esa situación, mirándose desde cualquier ángulo, había sido extraña. Había jurado que Hinata se encontraba llorando entre las rocas cuando lo había encontrado, ya que la mirada que había recibido de él ante su llamado, había sido muy triste, angustiosa y melancólica. Luego, cuando tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata, sintió por primera vez que estaba sosteniendo la cosa más frágil del mundo. Se sentía tan débil, pequeña, hasta llegaba a cubrirla por completo con la suya, que no quiso soltarla por ningún motivo. Y en ese momento, después de sacarlo de esa zona peligrosa, sucedió lo más extraño del mundo.  
Ahora que estaba más calmado, no sabía por qué jodidamente le había agarrado el rostro con su mano libre en ese momento al no ver sus ojos caramelos. También no supo por qué era su culpa de que él estuviera ahí, y lo más confuso, no supo por qué Hinata se encontraba ahí, en ese lugar, pensando en él. De solo recordar aquella confesión su corazón saltaba al no entender nada, pero absolutamente nada del comportamiento de Hinata.

En estos mismos instantes, mientras se baña, vuelve a sentir sus mejillas coloradas como antes y su cuerpo tiembla como gelatina al haber recordado todas esas situaciones.  
Ya no sabía muy bien qué pensar. No tenía ninguna idea de que quién sería la persona que le gusta a Hinata, y cabe decir que, al no tener ninguna idea, ninguna opción, lo ponía aún más nervioso saber quién podría ser.

Dejó en el soporte que había el jabón en barra una vez todo enjabonado, comenzando a enjuagarse el champú del cabello y el jabón del cuerpo.

– Mierda… – afirmó sus manos en los azulejos de la ducha y suspiró agotado – por qué es tan jodidamente complicado esto…

* * *

.

.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre normal, pero para los chicos la noche llegó demasiado temprano de lo que tenían pensado. Entre juegos dentro de la cabaña, risas y bromas, llega la hora de la once por lo que se sirven algo más liviano de lo normal, ya que según sus planes irían al pequeño festival por lo que ahí comerían variedades de platillos.

Situados todos en la sala principal de la cabaña, se encontraban esperando a las chicas ya que se habían ido a su habitación a cambiarse para ir al festival, por lo que Takeda-sensei se plantó frente a todos ellos y comenzó a hablarles.

– Chicos, no quiero aguarles el viaje ni mucho menos lo emocionados que están, pero hoy es la última noche que estamos aquí.

– ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Nishinoya.

– Pues claro idiota –le respondió Ukai – ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Hoy es la segunda y última noche del viaje. Mañana nos volvemos a Miyagi.

– ¿Es… es enserio? – preguntó en shock Tanaka.

– Sí, el viaje solo sería de dos noches y tres días. Mañana es nuestro último día, pero, lo que yo les quería decir era que hoy se diviertan. ¡Diviértanse! ¡Disfruten el festival! Por alguna vez olviden todo lo relacionado al voleibol, a los entrenamientos, al campeonato. Disfruten y vivan esta noche como la última que tendrán en sus vidas. Por lo que he visto, se lo han pasado de maravilla en estos dos días; ¡síganlo haciendo! ¡Tan solo disfruten al máximo este festival! ¿Bien?

– ¡Sí! – gritaron todos al unísono luego de escuchar las palabras de sensei.

– Ni yo me había dado cuenta que hoy era nuestra última noche aquí – confesó el capitán un poco apenado y entristecido.

– No te preocupes, a mí también se me había olvidado – río el vice-capitán como él solo sabe hacerlo.

– ¡Noya-san! ¡Debemos visitar todos, pero TODOS los puestos de comida!

– ¡Exacto Ryu! ¡Comamos hasta reventar!

Ante el comentario de Nishinoya todos rieron, mientras que de la puerta de las habitaciones aparecían ambas chicas ya con sus trajes puestos.  
Tanaka dejó de reír al notar lo que traían puesto ambas bellezas, sonrojándose y gritando a todo pulmón lo lindas que se veían.

– ¡KIYOKO-SAN ESTÁ TAN LINDA!

– ¿¡DONDE!? – gritó Nishinoya girándose hacia donde miraba su compañero de equipo.

Y en efecto, ambas chicas vestían unos lindos yukatas un poco ceñidos al cuerpo para resaltar sus curvilíneas figuras, junto con sus cabellos tomados en un alto tomate sujetado por ligas, viéndose demasiado lindas ante los ojos varoniles de los chicos, por lo que la más menor no pudo evitar avergonzarse ante los cumplidos que recibía de los chicos.

– ¡Yachi-san tu también te ves hermosa! – le comentó el líbero con ojos brillosos.

– Gr-gracias Nishinoya-senpai – le agradeció avergonzada.

– Es verdad, te ves encantadora – le afirmó el capitán del equipo.

– Gra-gracias – respondía avergonzada.

– Shimizu te ves adorable – le dijo sonriente Sugawara-san.

– Gracias – respondió sin más.

– ¡Yachi-san te ves muy linda! – le comentó emocionado Hinata.

– Gra-gracias Hinata-kun – respondió desviando sus ojos de él y sonrojándose en el momento.

Kageyama quien de inmediato había puesto sus ojos en Hinata en el momento en que las chicas habían salido de la habitación, observó como éste le decía lo linda que se veía y como ella le respondía avergonzada por el cumplido. No lo iba a negar, se veía linda la chica, pero eso no restaba el hecho de que se sintiera endemoniadamente molesto con Hinata en esos momentos.

"_Siempre tuve razón, a Hinata le gusta Yachi-san"_ pensó de inmediato mientras observaba al pequeño de cabello extravagante. Y como si lo llamara con la mirada, con el pensamiento, de inmediato Hinata se dio vuelta y unió sus ojos con los profundos mar de Kageyama, divisando al instante la molestia de éstos, asustándose, preocupándose y girándose para mirarlo de frente.

– ¿Que…Qué pasa Kageyama? – preguntó nervioso ante la mirada que recibía de él.

– Nada – respondió a secas.

– ¿Se-Seguro? – le miró preocupante.

– Sí.

– Bien, ahora que estamos todos listos nos podemos ir – informó el entrenador.

– ¡Sí!

Se irían simplemente caminando ya que el festival se situaba a lo largo del gran puente que unía a la localidad de ahí con los centros turísticos del mar.  
Hinata quien caminaba un poco detrás de Kageyama, lo estuvo mirando durante todo el camino hasta el festival preguntándose internamente que era lo que había ocurrido para que éste lo mirara enojado y le hablara en un tono seco, por lo que sin poder ocultarlo mostró en su rostro una clara expresión de temor y nerviosismo al no encontrar un porqué del comportamiento de Kageyama.

Él sabía que con lo que les había dicho el gran rey en la playa se había originado un extraño ambiente entre ellos, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kageyama se dirigiera hacia él de mala gana. Además de que antes de toparse con Oikawa-san las cosas se habían puesto extrañas también, pero no de mala forma.

Entonces ¿qué era? ¿Por qué Kageyama lo había mirado mal? No lo entendía, y ninguna razón se le venía a la cabeza, por lo que continuó caminando cabizbajo detrás de Kageyama, preocupado y temeroso de por cuál sería la razón.

Pero una vez que llegaron al festival, su desánimo se esfumó levemente, correspondiéndose a contagiarse por la alegría del lugar.

– ¡Es el festival!

Puestos por aquí y por allá se situaban a lo largo del puente. Luces LED de muchos colores se apreciaban alrededor de los puestos de comida y juegos. Habían un sinnúmero de personas vestidas con yukatas y máscaras, y muchos niños corriendo de aquí por allá con pequeñas bolsas de colores en sus manos. De fondo se podía apreciar tambores sonando junto al dulce sonido de las flautas dulces, dándole aún más un ambiente festivalero al lugar.  
Algunos chicos de la localidad que vestían con ropas casuales se quedaban mirando a las chicas de Karasuno, embobados, mientras que otros se hablaban entre sí sobre si sería buena idea invitarlas a dar una vuelta por el festival. El chico de cabeza rapada ante esto no dudó en ningún momento en gritarles y hacerles saber que las bellezas de Karasuno eran intocables, ahuyentando a la mayoría de chicos que querían hablar con ellas.

– ¡Bien! Nosotros los dejaremos libres desde aquí hasta la hora de cierre del festival. Personalmente quiero que se diviertan mucho y que disfruten todo lo que tenga el festival. Cualquier cosa pueden llamarme a mí o a Ukai-kun. ¿Queda claro?

– ¡Sí, sensei!

– Si no pueden contactarnos a nosotros pueden llamar a Sawamura o Sugawara – agregó el entrenador mientras se encaminaba por el festival junto con Takeda-sensei.

Los chicos no alcanzaron a responder algo, ya que ambos adultos "responsables" ya no se veían entre el gentío que había en el puente. El capitán solo suspiró ante lo que había dicho el entrenador y sonriéndoles a todos los chicos, los invitó a divertirse como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Duraron exactamente un par de segundos todos juntos como equipo, hasta que el pequeño líbero agarró de un brazo al temeroso As de Karasuno y se lo llevó gritando en el camino que lo acompañara a buscar algún puesto con yukatas ya que quería vestir uno sí o sí. El grandulón al ser agarrado por el más bajo no tuvo tiempo de retractarse, por lo que solo le quedó seguirlo como siempre pasaba.  
Pasaron unos pocos minutos y los chicos de segundo año se separaron junto a Tanaka-senpai y las chicas, separándose del capitán y Sugawara, por lo que ambos chicos de tercero se quedaron con las dos parejas de primer año, y que si bien estaban en un festival alegre, ambas tenían un ambiente alrededor suyo sombrío, por lo que Sugawara no pudo evitar hablar de eso con su novio.

– Hey Daichi, ¿qué haremos con ellos?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo mientras apuntaba con una pistola de agua hacia un pequeño peluche para derribarlo y ganarlo en el local de juego que se habían detenido.

– Pues, tan solo míralos – el chico de hebras platinas se giró y miró a ambas parejas, observando como Hinata miraba afligido desde atrás a Kageyama y éste solo miraba hacia el horizonte sin detener sus ojos en algo particular. Koushi luego miró a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, encontrándose al primer nombrado muy cabizbajo mirándose la punta de sus zapatillas mientras que el de anteojos miraba desinteresado un puesto de ramen situado a espaldas de Daichi, lejos, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse y volver a hablarle a su morocho – están muy desanimados.

– Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos – le recomendó Sawamura mientras pedía otra ronda para botar y ganarse el pequeño peluche de conejo que había – creo que necesitan tiempo para estar a solas y hablar. Tanto entre Kageyama y Hinata, como Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, pasó algo. Necesitan conversarlo solos y aclarar todo.

– ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó aún indeciso.

– Sí Suga, hay que dejarlos solos, y toma, un regalo – le dijo sonriente mientras le daba el pequeño conejo de esponjosa y blanca colita que había podido derribar.

– Gracias Dai – le había dicho inconsciente ese apodo, por lo que sus mejillas no demoraron nada en ruborizarse.

– De nada, y te lo dije, había que dejarlos solos – le dijo mientras que con sus ojos miraba por sobre el hombro de su novio, haciendo girar a Sugawara, encontrándose con que ninguna de las dos parejas se encontraban en donde hace solo segundos estaban.

No pudo evitar reír de sí mismo, por lo muy preocupado que estaba por los chicos, sosteniendo el pequeño regalo en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra tomaba la bronceada de Daichi y le decía que ya era hora de divertirse.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Se sentía muy mal, de horrible manera. Todo le daba vueltas y el olor al pequeño local le llenaba por completo sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo más de lo que ya estaba.  
Se sentía torpe y lento, muy lento. Desde hace minutos estaba hablándole a Ukai-kun sobre algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba; sólo hablaba. Sentía los latidos de su corazón más rápido de lo normal y sentía que debía moverse, hacer algo, no sabía bien qué, pero moverse.  
El entrenador quien solo llevaba un par de sorbos del alcohol que estaba sirviendo el local, no pudo evitar reír y no despegar los ojos del sensei, ya que él con tan solo dos tragos de cerveza se había embriagado tanto como para que se le comenzara a enredar la lengua, observando lo gracioso pero a la vez tierno que se veía sensei.

Si bien el viaje lo habían organizado para darles un pequeño descanso a los chicos, ellos como entrenador del equipo y asesor del equipo respectivamente, también tenían que darse un pequeño gustito. Pero en los planes de Ukai no estaba el hecho de que sensei tendría tan poco aguanta al alcohol. Ni que se tratara de un chico de escuela media; pero sí, tenía muy poco aguante.

– ¿De qué sssee ri-rié Ukai-kunnmm…? – le preguntó con dificultad.

– Nada sensei – le respondió éste aún riéndose.

– Vamoss, ¿de qué te rrries…? – pronunció mientras trataba de acomodarse sus lentes.

– Takeda-sensei tiene cero aguante al alcohol – rió travieso mientras miraba lo encantador que se veía arreglando sus anteojos.

– Ukai-san… es malo – le reprendió con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

– No diga eso sensei.

– Hmm… – lo miró extrañamente aún con su puchero en los labios.

"_Diablos, es tan lindo"_ pensó de inmediato al ver los brillosos ojos de sensei por sobre los anteojos.

– Ha ha – rió Takeda – Ukai se ve lindo cuando ríe~ – y confesó juguetonamente, mientras tomaba una nueva lata de cerveza.

– Vamos sensei, deténgase.

"_O si no yo… podría hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme después…"_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Luego de recorrer casi todo el puente, al fin habían encontrado un puesto en donde vendieran yukatas a buen precio. Nishinoya de inmediato se había adentrado a los probadores por lo que Azumane solo tuvo que esperar afuera mientras el chico se cambiaba dentro. Sin mentir, se probó alrededor de diez yukatas sin siquiera mostrárselos al As de Karasuno. El grandulón solo suspiró mientras veía como el vendedor trataba de ocultar en vano su impaciencia y molestia, por lo que trato de apurar un poco al pequeño de metro cincuenta y nueve.

– Vamos Yuu, apresúrate.

– ¡Ya voy! – respondió éste mientras se colocaba un nuevo yukata.

Asahi solamente se disculpó con la mirada con el vendedor quien solo le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasara esto.

Esperaron por algunos minutos y por fin salió el chico del probador.

Vestía un yukata naranjo completo, con líneas diagonales de color blanco que se cruzaban entre sí formando grandes cuadros naranjos, mientras que el obi, esa correa para amarrar y apretar el yukata situada en la cintura, era de un color naranjo mucho más oscuro que el traje en sí, haciendo así que ambos colores hicieran juego con los castaños ojos del chico, además de ese flequillo más claro que tenía de su cabello normal, haciendo todo juego entre el líbero y el traje.

Asahi cuando lo vio se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de exclamar con su voz lo que su mente pasaba en esos momentos.

– Tan lindo…

O eso creyó.

– ¿Ah? – lo miró interrogante Noya.

– E-Eh… digo, te ves bien – le comentó mientras alzaba una mano y se rascaba la nuca en señal de nervios.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Este me llevaré! – le dijo girándose al vendedor para pagarlo.

Luego de salir de ese local continuaron caminando por el festival mirando los puestos, o eso era lo que hacia Nishinoya, ya que Asahi simplemente caminaba mirando al pequeño al lado suyo, hipnotizado, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Noya quien estaba cegado por los puestos de comida y entretención no se fijó para nada en como el de cabello largo lo miraba, por lo que aprovechó esto Azumane y continuó mirándolo por varios minutos ya.

Se veía lindo, ósea, le acentuaba demasiado bien el yukata. Además de que se le ceñía al cuerpo, por lo que se veía delgado y frágil.  
Si bien había tachado como "asco" o "rechazo" esa sensación que sentía hace varios días cuando miraba a Noya, ahora no podía negar que la sensación fuera más profunda, potente, fuerte, y que en realidad no se sentía para nada de asqueado por mirar a Nishinoya. Es más, se sentía inquieto, como si algo lo molestara. No sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo. El nudo en el estomago, el nerviosismo de su corazón, la humedad de sus manos, no sabía qué razón darles ya a estas sensaciones.

– Asahi-san, ¿pasa algo?

Pero tuvo que dejar a un lado en esos momentos sus inquietudes, sus dudas, ya que el pequeño a su lado le había llamado la atención.

– N-No, ¿por qué lo dices? – ¿Por qué había tartamudeado?

– Es que hace rato estás mirándome, y no sé, siento que tengo algo extraño… – le dijo murmurando y deteniendo su andar mientras desviaba sus castaños ojos del más alto.

Nishinoya Yuu, ¿comportándose tímido? ¿Estaba viendo bien? El mismo Nishinoya que conocía hace tiempo, el gritón, exaltado y con una personalidad única, ¿estaba actuando tímido?  
Refregó confuso sus ojos con su antebrazo y volvió a mirarlo, viendo aún esa pose y actitud tímida.

– ¡Qué pasa! – le gritó avergonzado ya por tener por tanto tiempo la atención de Asahi.

– ¿Q-Que…? Digo, no, nada, es que… – ¿Es que qué exactamente? ¿Tenía algo que decirle acaso? – Yo pienso que… que…

– ¡Asahi-san!

– Que te verías mejor con el cabello hacia abajo.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Sí–! ¡Eso quería decirte! – ¿por qué diablos se ponía tan nervioso? – ¡Si te agacharas el cabello–! – posó una de sus grandes y morenas manos sobre el suave cabello del chico y comenzó a despeinarlo – ¡Si te agacharas el cabello te verías mejo–!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en lo profundo de su garganta. El aire se le cortó al instante y su cuerpo se quedó petrificado aún con su mano posada en el cabello de Nishinoya. Éste solo lo miraba hacia arriba producto de su pequeña estatura, viéndose más adorable aún ante los ojos del gran rematador de Karasuno, sintiendo de inmediato el calor de su cuerpo acumulándose en sus mejillas.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

En efecto, el pequeño chico se veía tres veces mejor con el cabello caído y el yukata puesto. Se veía adorable, pero demasiado adorable. Mirándolo desde una estatura similar a la de Asahi se podía apreciar con mayor intensidad esa ternura, esos ojos inocentes que brillaban por quien sabe cual razón, esas mejillas incluso más suaves y más sonrojadas que las de una chica, y esos labios, esos labios que se habían teñido de un rosado suave producto de una manzana confitada que se había comido minutos atrás. ¿Qué era esto? Pero enserio, ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos Asahi? ¿Por qué quería agacharse y… besarlo? ¿Qué eran estas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo?

¿Qué era exactamente este sentimiento cálido que le recorría por todo el cuerpo?

– Noya… – susurró su nombre mientras deslizaba su mano del cabello hacia una de sus mejillas, dejándola ahí – ¿a… a quién te declararás?

– ¿No es obvio? – le dijo sin despegar por ningún segundo sus castaños ojos con los de Asahi-san, exclamando su respuesta.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Llevaban ya varios minutos caminando sin siquiera detenerse en algún puesto en concreto, por lo que se podía decir que ellos realmente no habían disfrutado nada del festival local. El más bajo de los dos seguía al otro desde atrás, temeroso, aún pensando en las posibles razones del porqué se estaba comportando con él tan indiferente y apático. La única opción que tenía asegurada hace ya un rato era el hecho de que debió molestarle lo que Oikawa les había dicho en la playa horas atrás. Eso de que si eran novios o algo así. Era la única opción de la que se había auto convencido que era la razón de la molestia de Kageyama, sino, ¿cuál sería entonces?

Continuó siguiéndolo desde atrás, a una distancia prudente, hasta que éste se detuvo en seco provocando que el más pequeño chocara con su grande espalda de frente, disculpándose tímidamente.

– Lo-Lo siento–

– Creo que ya es hora de volver.

– ¿Eh? – exclamó confundido – ¿A… a que te refieres Kageyama?

– Que ya es hora de volver, estoy aburrido. – sin más, se dio vuelta y pasando por al lado de Hinata se dispuso a volver a la cabaña.

– ¡N-No–! ¡Espera! – de inmediato, lo agarró de un brazo con ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos temeroso, se quedó ahí deteniendo a Kageyama.

– Suéltame – con un movimiento brusco logro zafarse de Hinata y continuó su andar.

– ¡Kageyama! – éste corrió hacia él y con ambas manos lo tomó de su polerón gris, deteniéndolo una vez más.

– ¿Qué quieres? – suspirando, detuvo su andar y le habló de mala gana.

– E-Eh… yo…

– Si no quieres nada, ¿puedes soltarme?

– ¡No! ¡Quiero… quiero hablar contigo!

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

– So-Sobre…

– Si pudieras hablar más rápido, te lo agradecería.

– ¿¡Estás molesto!?

– ¿Por qué preguntas? – Hinata de inmediato sintió como los hombros de Kageyama se tensaban. Si, estaba molesto.

– ¡Porque lo estás! – dio unos pasos para quedar frente a él y lo miró desde su altura – ¡Y quiero saber por qué!

– ¿De qué te serviría? – le preguntó tajante – ¿harás algo?

– ¿Acaso hice algo? ¿Te molestó algo que hice?

– Hey, no me ignores y respóndeme.

– ¿¡O acaso fue lo que Oikawa-san dijo en la playa!?

– ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó molesto.

– ¡Eso que dijo que nosotros éramos novios! – gritó con su rostro sonrojado – ¿Tanto te molestó?

– N-No… no es eso… – le respondió desviando sus ojos de él y suavizando solo un poco su expresión.

– ¿¡Entonces que es!?

– …

– ¡Kageyama!

– ¡Quieres callarte!

– ¡No! – se acercó un poco a él pero éste retomó su andar hacia la cabaña, molestando un poco a Hinata – ¡Kageyama!

– ¡Cállate y sígueme! – le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para decirle aquello.

En completo silencio Hinata siguió a Kageyama y se dio cuenta de que iba hacia un lugar un poco más apartado del festival situado cerca de la entrada del puente. Había uno que otro árbol y aunque fuera de noche, el lugar estaba iluminado lo suficiente gracias a las luces que salían del festival. Vio como Kageyama se detenía y se daba vuelta para quedar frente a él, comenzando así a hablar.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¿Por qué estas enojado? – le preguntó con la clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Kageyama solo se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo por quien sabe qué, hasta que suspiró y lo volvió a observar con una dura mirada.

– Ah… quien sabe por qué lo estoy.

– ¡Deja de darle vueltas y dime el porqué! – estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

– De todas formas, ¿por qué te interesa saberlo? – le preguntó sin entender.

– ¡Porque tú–!

– ¿Yo, qué?

Mierda, casi se le escapaba la razón de porqué le interesaba saber el origen de su molestia.

– ¿Yo qué, Hinata? – le pregunto serio, comenzando a dar pasos en dirección del pequeño.

– ¡T-Tú…! ¡Estás actuando extraño! ¡Y me preocupa!

– ¿Te preocupa? – le preguntó molesto y detuvo sus pasos. – ¿¡Te preocupa!?

– ¡Tan solo dime qué te pasa!

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco quería hacerle esa pregunta que hace horas, no, que hace días había querido hacérsela. No quería preguntarle entre gritos y molestias que si acaso a él–

– ¿¡T-TegustaYachi-sancierto!?

No lo pudo reprimir más. Se sentía molesto, fastidiado y confuso. Hinata hacía cosas que a él le causaban demasiada confusión. Y estaba comenzando a molestarle toda esa confusión. Necesitaba aclarar aunque sea un poco las cosas. Exactamente, saber a quién carajos le gustaba Hinata.

– ¡N-NO! – le respondió de inmediato.

– ¡Já! ¡Ya sabía que era verda–! ¡AH! – lo apuntó de inmediato con su dedo índice – ¡¿Me… me estás diciendo que no te gusta Yachi-san!?

– ¡No!

– ¿¡Ah!?

– ¡No m-me gusta Yachi-san!

– ¡Acabas de tartamudear! – lo acusó.

– ¡Pues claro! ¡Haces preguntas extrañas de la nada! – le gritó avergonzado con las manos hechas puño a cada lado de su cuerpo y con su carita sonrojada.

– ¡Y-Yo–! ¡E-Es tu culpa joder! – lo volvió acusar.

– ¡Mi culpa! ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡El único que está actuando extraño eres tú!

– ¡Argh maldición! ¡Ya cállate!

Ahora sí que se sentía confundido. ¿Qué no le gustaba Yachi-san? ¡¿No le gustaba!? ¡Entonces quien jodidamente le gustaba al idiota! _¡QUIÉN!_

"_Espera Tobio… no… no será acaso la persona que le gusta…"_

– Oi – le volvió a llamar.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le miró enojado. ¿Y ahora porqué estaba enojado?

– Sí… sí no te gusta Yachi-san… ¿quién te gusta?

– ¡T-TÚ!

– ¡¿Q-Q-QU-QUÉ!?

* * *

.

.

* * *

– Iwa-chan ~ no camines tan rápido que me cuesta caminar con el yukata – le informó a su novio quien iba vestido con ropas casuales a diferencia del castaño de ojos achocolatados.

– Nadie te obligó para que te colocaras eso – le dijo mientras miraba los puestos de entretención. Quería probar su suerte.

– Pero~ ¡Quiero verme muy lindo para ti! ¡Por eso lo estoy usando! – le confesó – pero tú, ni siquiera me has dicho un cumplido… – dijo haciendo un puchero.

– No sirve de nada que te diga algo, tú mismo sabes que te ves bien.

– ¡Es verdad, ha ha! – río mientras mostraba su lengua en un gesto juguetón.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó girándose solo para mirarlo.

– ¡Quiero que nos tomemos de las manos y caminemos como una pareja! – le hizo saber lo que quería, enganchándose de uno de sus fuertes brazos mientras lo apegaba a su dorso.

– No gracias – éste se zafó de su agarre y continuó caminando.

– ¡Iwa-chan, siempre eres tan malo conmigo!

– Pues te lo mereces.

– ¿¡Qué quieres de–!?

– ¿Hajime?

Pero una voz interrumpió a Oikawa por lo que éste no pudo seguir hablando y haciendo sus clásicos berrinches frente a su novio.  
El nombrado giro su vista hacia el lado izquierdo, encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con su ex novia de hace ya seis meses.

– ¡Oh, Hajime eres tú!

La chica se le acercó de inmediato y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Oikawa Tooru quien estaba situado al otro lado de Iwaizumi. Pero una vez separa del fuerte cuerpo del morocho se dio cuenta del setter de Aoba Josai, tapándose con una de sus manos su sonrisa burlona que había aparecido en el instante en que vio a Oikawa.

– Vaya… si es Oikawa-san – le habló con un tono burlón, sarcástico – tiempo sin vernos.

– Sí… – le respondió molesto y con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro – hace tiempo no veía a una perra.

– Hey Oikawa, cálmate – le ordenó su novio.

– Tranquilo Hajime – lo tomó de un brazo y lo apegó a sus grandes pechos – Oikawa-san no me da miedo.

– ¡Maldita! ¡Aléjate de Iwa-chan!

– ¿Sabes Hajime? Lo he estado pensando y… te extraño – ignoró por completo al castaño y se acercó aún más al morocho – ¿por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo?

– ¡Idiota!

Pero en ese momento, sin dejarle tiempo a Iwaizumi para responder algo, Oikawa gritó y salió corriendo de ahí hacía cualquier lugar inespecífico. Abandonó de inmediato sus sandalias y corrió lo más rápido que podía, huyendo, de ese vil monstruo que había aparecido.

La verdad era que Iwaizumi había tenido una novia antes. Bueno, no es como si él no hubiera tenido una –o unas cuantas–, pero eso no iba al caso ahora. El problema aquí era que él nunca, en los tres meses de relación que tuvo Iwa-chan con esa chica, nunca le agradó la chica. Siempre que la miraba sentía un tremendo odio hacía ella. Y para rematar, ella le hablaba con tal tono sarcástico, que lo sacaba de quicio siempre cuando la veía. Era como si ella le refregara en la cara que Iwaizumi era de ella y no de él. ¡La odiaba! De verdad que la odiaba. Además de que por culpa de ella, por hacerse la víctima, siempre tuvo problemas serios con Iwaizumi.

De verdad que la odiaba con todo su ser, y ahora va y se aparece en su viaje, en su cita.

Maldita.

E Iwa-chan también tenía la culpa, en vez de recriminarle algo a ella va y el primero en ser regañado es él, su novio.

– ¡Estúpido, Iwa-chan estúpido!

Disminuyó sus pasos lentamente y girando su cabeza para ver hacia atrás, vio simplemente el festival situado en el gran puente, nada más.

Ni siquiera lo había seguido. Iwa-chan, idiota.

* * *

.

.

* * *

– ¿Y? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Oh Dios, era ahora o nunca. Debía decírselo, antes de que su amistad terminara mal, debía decírselo. Porque él ya se había convencido de que la amistad con Tsukki no daba para más. Sugawara-san tenía razón, si eran amigos de la infancia, debían cuidarse mutuamente. Él felizmente lo hacía, pero Tsukki no demostraba nada; ni siquiera mostraba culpabilidad o arrepentimiento por no cuidarlo como era debido –independiente de si era con intenciones de amistad o algo más–.

Pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerle saber sus sentimientos, porque si la amistad terminaba, por lo menos le gustaría que el chico alto de ojos amarillentos como la arena del mar supiera sobre sus sentimientos más profundos. Sentimientos que habían sido oprimidos por alrededor de cinco años, sí, demasiado tiempo.

Por eso mismo, se motivó y se contagió con el ambiente del festival, por las palabras de Takeda-sensei y se decidió a decirle sus sentimientos esta misma noche.  
Sabía que se estaba arriesgando. Lo más posible era que gracias a sus sentimientos la amistad entre ellos terminaría, pero aún así, si no le decía sobre lo que sentía por él, la amistad iba a terminar de alguna otra forma a futuro.

Ya le había quedado todo claro con las acciones que había tenido hacia él. Y claro, no se había dejado engañar con lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él sabía que la caricia de Tsukki en su cabello y el hecho de amanecer abrazado por uno de los brazos del mismo no eran más que acciones de costumbre. Desde pequeños, cuando dormían juntos y Tadashi tenía algún mal sueño, Tsukishima siempre lo calmaba con caricias en su cabello y con algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. Por eso, lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido nada nuevo para Tadashi. También estaba acostumbrado ya a esas pequeñas caricias, a esas pequeñas situaciones que le daban un toque de felicidad a su amor no correspondido.

Pero ya era momento de hacerle saber la verdad, tenía que aclararle sus sentimientos. Aunque eso implicara el ser odiado o no, debía hacerlo.

Ya no quería oprimir nada más.

– ¿Dirás algo? – volvió a llamarle la atención, y como no, si ya hace media hora que se habían alejado del festival para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

– S-Sí… – respondió algo inseguro, cuando en realidad estaba muy seguro de lo que le diría a su amigo rubio.

– Estoy esperando.

– Sí… ¿sabes? Y-yo… últimamente me he dado cuenta que nosotros… como decirlo… ya no somos como antes.

– Explícate – pidió Tsukishima.

– No… no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero… se nota que tú ya… ya te aburriste de nuestra amistad.

– …

– No estoy enojado o algo así, es solo que, siento que nuestra amistad no da para más. Algún día se romperá y–

– Puedes dejar los rodeos y hablar claro – pidió algo impaciente.

– S-Sí, lo siento… ¡L-Lo que quiero decir es–!

– ¡Apresúrate mamá, los fuegos artificiales están a punto de estallar!

– ¡Ya voy hijo! – se escuchó de fondo.

– Y, ¿qué quieres decir?

– ¡Y-Yo–! ¡A mí–! ¡Tsu-Tsukki! ¡Yo… yo!

– …

– ¡Me… me gus–!

Pero no se escuchó nada más en ese lugar, salvo el fuerte sonido que producían los fuegos artificiales al explotar en el alto cielo nocturno veraniego. Al instante, ambos chicos de primer año, compañeros de salón incluso, fueron iluminados por los diversos colores que se mostraban en lo alto del cielo oscuro. Luces azules, rojas, doradas e incluso plateadas, todos esos colores junto a otros más se podían apreciar en el negro cielo de aquella noche. La música proveniente del festival daba la sensación de sonar aún más fuerte, y risas junto a gritos alegres se podían escuchar desde el gran y largo puente.  
Todo era risas y felicidad, emoción y aplausos, salvo en el lugar de ellos.

Tsukishima simplemente se había quedado mirando al de mejillas pecosas durante todo el rato, mientras que éste se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, arrugando con ambas manos su corto pantalón hasta las rodillas que se había colocado, junto a sus labios firmes y tan apretados que no demoraron enrojecer producto de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

El más alto observó como el cuerpo del pecoso comenzaba a temblar levemente, mientras aún al fondo se podían escuchar y presenciar los fuegos artificiales a lo alto, en el cielo.

Dejó de apretar sus manos, sus labios, y se relajó por completo. Se sentía horrible. Todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado por completo. Sentía que no podría aguantar más las ganas de llorar, de gritar de frustración, desesperación, rabia. Se sentía muy pequeño ante la gran altura de su amigo –o ex amigo–, además de que las fuertes explosiones lo hacían también sentirse pequeño.

Todo había sido un total desastre. Ni siquiera para pronunciar sus verdaderos sentimientos tenía suerte. El destino o fuera lo que existiese pareciera que le tuvieran odio, manía. No por algo en el momento justo –pero justo– los fuegos artificiales explotaron cuando él le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos a su mejor amigo. Había acumulado todo su valor para decírselo, todo, pero se había ido directo al desagüe. Esta era su única oportunidad para decírselo; había sido el único momento en su vida en que se había sentido tan seguro como para hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Tsukishima, el único. Pero todo fue un fracaso; nada le salía como él quería.

Poco a poco, los fuegos artificiales dejaron de iluminar el oscuro cielo hasta quedar por completo teñido de su color original. La música, la alegría, la emoción seguían haciéndose escuchar en el festival, mientras que en el lugar de ellos se escuchaba silenciosamente algunos grillos cantar.

Ambos chicos seguían posicionados en el mismo lugar; no se habían movido para nada, hasta que el más alto suspiró y divisó la hora en su teléfono móvil.

– Es tarde, regresemos mejor.

– Sí…

Escuchó lentamente los pasos de Tsukishima acercándose hacía él, pero éste aún mantenía la cabeza agachada sin fuerzas de hacer siquiera algún movimiento. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al escuchar los pausados pasos de su amigo dirigiéndose hacía él, y más aún, cuando sintió cierta mano familiar posarse en su sedoso cabello, revolviéndole, acariciándole sutilmente como él siempre lo había hecho durante años.  
Todas ganas de llorar se disiparon de inmediato con tan solo ese suave toque, por lo que levantando lentamente su cabeza y vista para mirar al de anteojos, se atrevió a erguir el cuerpo y mirar directo a los ojos al más rubio, sosteniéndose las miradas por largos tres segundos.

– Regresemos Yamaguchi.

– ¡Sí, Tsukki!

De alguna forma, se sintió aliviado con lo que había pasado recién. Había podido decirle sus sentimientos, sí, pero gracias a los fuegos artificiales, el dueño de su corazón no había escuchado para nada lo que le había dicho. Y ahí estaba, ese toque, esa caricia tan costumbre de ellos, que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y aliviado por recibir tal trato. Por lo que, dándose media vuelta, se encaminó por la dirección correcta para volver a la cabaña.

Envuelto y cegado por el sentimiento que le había brindado esa pequeña caricia, Tadashi no se dio ni cuenta que al darse vuelta Tsukishima se lo había quedado mirando, pensando, en qué debería hacer ahora.

Sus sospechas habían sido aclaradas, por lo que lo único que le quedaba decidir era sobre qué haría.

¿Seguiría protegiéndolo, o no?

* * *

_**Próximamente** / **N**oche veraniega: Festival local - Parte II_

_– Perdón sensei, pero... no pude aguantarme más..._

_– ¡Iwa-chan eres un idiota! – le gritó con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas._

_– Perdóname... yo... yo no querí–_

_– ¡Tú eres un idiota!_

_– Hey, suéltalo._

_– Tsu-Tsukki..._

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de esta semana!

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Sinceramente! Todas sus opiniones y comentarios los espero en el rincón de los reviews :3

Yo también quiero opinar –ohsí– Kageyama no era taaaaaaan despistado como creí. ¡Iwa-chan tuvo una novia! –OHMYCAT– ¡Oikawa diciéndole perra a una chica!, Asahi-san está comenzando a dudar sobre su asco de embarazo Dx. Yuu-senpai, me lo imagino tan tierno con ese yukata -w- , Papi-Dai es tan tierno x3, ¡un conejito de colita espongoja y blanca! Sinceramente cuando pienso en Daisuga, para mi esta relación es solo _lovelovelove_ y sonrojos. Y lo último, ¡TSUKISHIMA! ¿qué haras ahora? ¿protegerlo? ¿de qué carajos protegerlo Dx? ¡No entiendo!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy, además de que me salió muy largo. Ha sido el más largo del todo fic, pero, vamos,¡les prometí capítulos largos!

Trataré de no demorarme mucho en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, solo pedirles paciencia y amor(? -w-

¡Muchos abrazos, besos y saludos para todos ustedes! ¡Cuídense mucho!

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
